Digimon: SPRING BREAK!
by ValiantOne1
Summary: The digidestines are at it again. This time they're going to the beach for there spring break bonanza. After all, they could use a break. Read and enjoy this fifth story of the Digimon Adventures; guest starring Kazu and Kenta from Season 3. YIPPEEE! R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Wake Up Call!

It was a _glorious_ day in the town of... *cough* *cough*. The sky was clear, the sun was...hot, and everyone in the neighborhood (was not, haha that rhymes) was getting ready for the up coming... SPRING BREAK! Everyone, except for Takuya who was still sleeping on a school day.

_Rrrrrr Rrrrrrr Rrrrrr_ _WAKE UUUUUUP!_ his alarm clock blared real loudly.

"Nnnnn... huh.... whats going on?" he woke up feeling groggy, not sure of where he was at.

"Oh yeah. I'm in my room... I think?" he finally got up from bed in his black T-shirt and red plaid boxers and walked over to his rock band calendar.

"Lets see... today's... Friday the Thirteenth!" he said with a superstitious fear.

"I better watch out for anything suspicious..." he quickly looked over to the clock only to see he was five minutes late.

"Oh crap!" he ran to the restroom as fast as he could.

"_Why didn't my mom wake me up?_" Takuya thought. It was highly unlikely of her not to wake him up as usual.

As he finished his morning routine, he ran downstairs only to find his mom sitting down on the breakfast table calmly, having a cup of coffee from Starbucks.

"MOM!" he exclaimed confused.

"Oh, hi Takuya. Glad you could _finally_ wake up." she said as she took a sip from her cup.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked.

She finally opened her eyes after taking a long sip.

"I'm sorry Takuya, but I think its time you realized that I wont always be there with you. Your growing up right before my eyes. In fact, pretty soon you'll be graduating and going to... high school. I think its time you start acting like it." she approached Takuya, who was confused.

"Gee mom. Don't you think you could have gave me a heads up before today?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Takuya, but I just think its time you've learned, that's all." she said with a caring face."Now here's your lunch. Do you need a ride from for school?"

"Hm hm hm!" he chuckled, "I thought I was grown up?"

"Well... not yet." she said as she rubbed his hair.

"Ah! Mom. I just combed my hair. Now I have to comb it all over again." he said as tried to straighten his messed up hair.

***

As Takuya's mom dropped him off at the front of the school, he got out of the car and waved back at his mom, who was waving frantically back at him. He walked over to the entrance were Zoe, Kouji, and Kouichi were waiting for him with smiling faces, except Kouji.

Today was going to be an interesting day. It was the last day before...SPRING BREAK, and Takuya was walking very slowly!

"C'mon Takuya! We're gonna be late!" they shouted back at him.

(BGM: Digimon: Frontier Theme song (lol) )

**A/N: **Well there goes the first chapter. Usually my first chapters are short, so sorry for those that wanted more. I plan on finishing this story in like 4 chapters, so here I go (I'll do my best).

As for Takuya... he needs to walk faster!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

School's Out!

Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe, and Takuya were in History class, with their history teacher Mr. I. He was a bald headed guy with a calm voice, who always played his guitar before class started. This makes one think if he lived a double life as a teacher by day, and a rock band guitar player by night. Not only that, but her was a very strange guy.

"Class. Listen. Listen tooo meee..." he was elaborately moving his hands towards himself for attention, "Class listen. Listen to meee. Listen to Mr. I."

Meanwhile, Takuya, who was sitting in front of Kouji, looked around the class as everyone was either sleeping or not maying attention.

"How long do you think he'll keep say that?" Takuya asked his friends.

"I don't know. Depends. Last time it took him half the class period to finally get our attention." Kouji said with no emotion.

"Class. Listen. To me!" Mr. I. Said as he walked over to the board and grabbed the ruler off of it.

_WAM! _The teacher slammed the ruler against a nearby desk.

"Class!...... Thanks For Listening." he said with a settle smile. The whole class looked at him as if he broke the law of "don't-disturb-kids-when-they're-sleeping".

"Now class... please turn your books... to page..." he started looking through pages off of a students book, "123".

Everyone frantically flipped to that page. Everyone, except Kouji, who was slowly getting there.

"Now class... read the text and do the problems..." he continued flipping the students book, "1 through 100. Its due at the end of class..." he said in his calm mundane voice.

He then looked over at a kid who was "acting up" all of a sudden. The kid started bobbing his head at first. Then it got even worse. He started waving his hands in the air and bobbing like a bobble head. (what is this kid smoking?)

The teacher continued to stare at him for a while. Pretty soon the whole class was watching the funny site.

"Jimmy! Pay Attention!" Mr. I. Snapped as he clapped his hands to get his attention. The kid was in another world in his head as he snapped out of it and looked around the class in humiliation (true story).

"I know you want to dance with Pikachu some day, but not today!" he said as he walked to his desk.

Everyone busted out laughing at him. Even Kouji, who is not use to laughing at anything.

"How did he know?" Jimmy muttered to himself.

"What a moron!" Kouji yelled aloud.

"Class!" Mr. I. Yelled as he slammed the broken ruler on the desk again. "Get to work"

Within minutes, everyone was working out the hundred problems as if there was no tomorrow,.. 'cause there wasn't.

Already, one of the smartest kids in class was done and pretty soon the whole class was asking for answers. By the time he finished giving them all away, the class was finished and sitting quietly.

"Class!... Settle down..." he mentioned as he was grading papers. It was actually quiet. So quiet, you could hear the birds chirping on the outside of the school.

"Dude, what's he talking about?" Kouji asked aloud to anyone who was willing to listen.

"Beats me." Kouichi said as he put his pencil down to show he was finish.

"Kouji! Is there something you would like to say to the class?" the teacher asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Um... is that a rhetorical question?" he asked back.

The class began to chuckle.

"Ooooo... Kouji made a joke." Mr. I. joked. "Now class... has everyone finished?"

Papers went flying in the air.

"Great. More papers to grade." the teacher said with no emotions.

He made his way through the aisles in each row to pick up the papers

"Oh maaaan, I can't wait for this class to be over." Takuya mentioned cautiously as the teacher passed by.

"Why? You can't wait to be lazy?" Zoe teased.

"Har har!" Takuya laughed sarcastically.

Kouichi and Kouji chuckled.

"Sooo class... now that your done... well watch a movie... over, you guessed it,... history!" he said with a little hint of emotions for the first time all day.

Everyone sighed mainly because of two things. It was boring, and it also kept them from doing work."

The class began to chatter up as they realized they were going to have a break before spring break.

"Class! Settle down.... listen........... to PHILIP" he waved a remote in the direction of the TV that he named Philip, due to the name of the brand.

"Jimmy! Turn off the lights." the teacher said to Jimmy who was almost asleep.

"Oh! OK!" he said as he got up from the "river" that was on his desk. He then walked over to the switch and turned it off, as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

The class began to make spooky noises as if it were a scary movie scene.

"QUIET!" the teacher said as he sat down.

The video began to play and down went half the class's heads on the desk.

"This isn't that bad." Takuya said humorously.

He looked over at Zoe and made his move.

"So Zoe..." he placed his arms around her, "Isn't this a nice movie. What are you doing after school?"

She looked over at him and took his arm off gently.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she poked his nose in a cute way.

"Uh! You two. Get a room. You're making me sick. Unlike some people, I'm actually trying to watch the movie." he motioned his hands between them as a sign of separation.

"And what's so interesting in the video?" Kouichi asked curiously.

"Uhmmm....uuuhm.... I don't know!"

They all giggled while Mr. I .came up from behind them.

"Enjoying the vid?" he asked sarcastically. He knew they weren't

"_How he get behind us so quickly?_" Kouji thought.

"Mr. I., I'll have you know I have nothing to do with these people." Kouichi tried to to protect his innocence.

"Yeah, me too. It's those two." Kouji pointed at Takuya and Zoe, "There the ones causing all this disruption."

"Nice try... it looks like y'all be spending part off y'alls spring break with me in detention." he said with a creepy smirk on his face.

"No! I didn't do anything!" Kouji insisted.

"_I'm INNOCENT!_" Kouichi pleaded in his head.

***

After the bell rang, Takuya, Zoe, Kouji, and Kouichi stayed after school. Everyone else was leaving to start their spring break while they were staying in a demented classroom.

"QUIET! This class is too loud!" the odd history teacher yelled, even though no one was talking 'cause the students left.

As the door was closing, it seemed like the outside was calling their attention before it was shut away from them.

"Look what you did Takuya." Kouji whispered harshly.

"Me? What about Zoe? She was apart of this too." Takuya countered.

"Yeah... well... whatever!"

"Do I need to add more time/" Mr. I. insisted.

"NO thanks! We're good!" Kouichi saved whatever time they had left of the day.

They continued to stare at the empty walls as the time past by. After twenty minutes past, the phone rang. Mr. I. Went over to the phone to answer it as he looked back at the delinquents. He faced the phone again and answered it suspiciously.

"Hello?" he whispered into phone.

"Who is this?"

Takuya and Kouji were leaning forward to eavesdrop on the conversation. It was no use because they couldn't hear him. He was talking very low.

"Stop that!" Zoe said as she pulled them back into their seats.

"Uh huh... I see... right now?....fine!... ok.... just this once!" Mr. I. Had his hands cupped around the phone as if it would stop any information from leaking to the students.

He hung up the phone and looked at the four guilty kids.

"Well, It looks like detention is over early for now. You all got lucky." he said as he grabbed his briefcase and guitar case.

"Well see you kids, after the break. Don't do anything stupid and don't drink and drive." he rushed out the door quickly as if he was going to be late for something.

As the kids got their stuff to leave, they realized he forgot to close the door behind him, so they did it for him.

"Thar was weirder than weird." Kouichi mentioned, "And trust me. I should know."

"Well your right about that, brother." Kouji agreed, "but I don't see what is so weird about getting a phone call."

"I know, but it was the way he was acting... its was if he was hiding something." Kouichi pointed out.

"You guys worry to much." Takuya said as he walked off with his hands behind his head.

"Takuya has a point." Zoe said as she caught up with him.

"Oh well... I'm just saying." Kouichi persuaded his last time.

"What? Are you scared that he's some sort of CIA agent? Or even worse... a MONSTER?" Kouji started acting out a Frankenstein impersonation. He chased them for while, making them run into the teacher's parking lot.

As they stopped to laugh at each other, they couldn't help but see Mr. I. He was moving rapidly. They saw him start to change his dress shirt, exposing a bunch of tattoos. The kids eyes widened. He put on a muscle shirt as he combed his _invisible_ hair. He pulled out his guitar and rushed into his car. The kids couldn't help but feel dumbfounded that maybe... just maybe he could be living a double life after all.

"Oh you guys are just over exaggerating. Anyone can dress like that, and still be sane." Kouji explained.

Minutes later, they saw the car drive off as they saw a hand, showing the "Rock on" sign, thrust out of the window.

The kids walked off home, pretending they didn't see anything.

"Mm hm! What do you have to say about that?" Zoe asked a dumbfounded Kouji.

(**BGM:** Schools Out for Summer, by ACDC)

***

**A/N: **Haha, this is based off of a true story in my middle school years. I had a weird history teacher who would play his guitar before class. Not only that, he would talk in such a calm yet mundane voice that made you want to go to sleep. He even told the class to be quiet when no one was talking. I know, weird right! Well I just thought it would be nice and funny to write this chapter like that.

As for the guys, I thinks it's better if they don't judge a book by its cover... or a bald headed, guitar player, history teacher. Tune in on the next chapter were they start their spring break trip!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

SPRING!

(BGM: Schools Out for Summer, by ACDC)

"What! What do you mean we're not going this year?"

Takuya was standing near the staircase as he dropped his backpack. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"I'm sorry son. We cant afford it this year. Maybe next year." Mr. Kanbara explained to his devastated son.

"What to you _mean _next year? There wont be a next year!"Takuya said as he rushed upstairs to his room.

"Life is so not fair." he mumbled angrily.

He threw his backpack across the room and knock over a few books, but he didn't care. What does it matter. He's pretty much entitled to reading them for the rest of spring break.

"I can't believe it. The one time where I look forward to spring break, my parents can't afford to have a trip to the beach. Its like a stone throw away!" Takuya exasperated as he landed on his bed.

He let out a huge sigh as he began to daydream. Oh how he wished he was going somewhere "suite" for vacation (haha get it?).

"I could have been going to the beach, but noooooooooo! I have to stay _here_ while everyone else goes to exotic places. Now I'm going to have to sit in class, listening to everyone else brag about how they went to Italy and stuff like that." he started to mimic their voices, "_Ooooo, I went to Alaska so I can go snowboarding... Well I went to Hawaii.... oh yeah, thats nuthin. I actually went over seas.... Stupid! Hawaii is over seas... whatever, at least I went to France!" _he continued in a high pitch voice.

It seemed like everyone could be having a good time climbing the rocky mountains, or exploring the Amazon terrains.

"Maybe this wont be such a good spring break" Takuya sighed and took a long nap.

***

As Takuya woke up, he couldn't help but here some shuffling and moving downstairs. There was also even a hint of laughter.

"Well it was nice talking to you all, Mr. And Mrs. Kanbara."

Takuya couldn't help but feel like that voice was familiar.

"Yeah, I have to admit this could really help out our children." another voice said.

"They may even learn a few things like how to be responsible." the last voice said as they left the door.

Takuya rushed over to the window to see who could have been at his house without him even knowing it. As he looked, he saw a bunch of vans and cars leaving the drive way.

"_What could have they been talking about?" _he thought as he realized the grown ups were his friends parents.

"_Was there some sorta 'Parent Meeting Conference' that they hold every year?" _he wondered.

He rushed downstairs to ask his parents.

"Mom! Dad! What just happened here. What were you all talking about? You didn't show them my baby pictures, did you?" he asked a billion questions out of curiosity. He definitely wanted to make sure his infant years were not exposed to strangers. He didn't want everyone to know that he was a baby once.

"Well...sorry to burst your bubble, but we did show your baby pictures..." they started to say.

"WHAT?" Takuya shouted in shock.

"But trust us... this next piece of info will make you extremely happy..." they had a smile on both of their faces.

"Wait, does this mean we get to go on a spring break vacation after all?" Takuya interjected.

"Yep! But even better, at least for you, you get to go all by yourself... with your friends!"

Takuya stood in shock for a while, until he fell over due to fainting. Shinya, out of nowhere, quickly rushed to him

"Mom? Dad? I think he's dead. So can I have his room now?" Shinya asked as he checked his pulse.

"I don't see why not. After all, he's going to be packing soon." Mr. Kanbara said to a suddenly woke up Takuya.

***

Pretty soon, news spread like wild fire. Everyone one was being informed of the interesting news.

Kouji was putting on his walk shoes as he was getting ready to walk his dog, Hugo.

"Come on Hugo. We're going for a walk... Now that I think of it, why do _I_ have to walk when clearly it is called 'walking the dog'?"

His dad and step mom walked into the house. They were a bit flustered.

"Oh no! What did you two do?" Kouji winced with his face.

"Uhm, nothing son. In fact we came from the Kanbara's household." they both said.

Kouji grimaced with his face. He always had a friendly grudge towards Takuya for no apparent reason.

"Sooo... what happened?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Weeeell... we just got through talking with them and group of the other parents, and we've decided to let y'all go on a spring trip together on y'alls own."

Kouji stared at his parents trying to comprehend what they had just said. Hugo, on the other hand, was wagging his tail wondering when he will go for his walk.

"Sooo me? And my friends? TOGETHER?" he asked perplexed.

"Yes!" his parents responded.

Kouji quickly turned his attention to Hugo.

"Come on Hugo. Lets go for a walk..............a looooooong walk!"

***

Meanwhile JP was home alone watching a scary movie (in the middle of spring? Oh well). He had a large bowl of popcorn in his lap and the remote in one hand. He couldn't help but shriek and scream at the scary scenes.

"Don't do it! Don't go in that room! You'll die! Can't you see he's right there behind you?" JP was talking to the movie characters as if they could hear him.

As soon as he grabbed a handful of popcorn, a loud shriek came from the surround sound speakers, making him throw popcorn into the air.

"SEE!...YOU SEE!.... I told ya so, but nooooooooo! You didn't want to listen to me. You just had to go in the room!"

Pretty soon his parents came barging into the house as JP quickly grabbed the remote and switched the channel to the next possible one, a soap opera.

"Oh hi mom! Hi dad! Don't mind me I'm just watching a... soap opera." JP started to produce fake tears.

"It's just so sad that bettsy had to die like that..." he brought out a tissue and a blew into it nastily.

"Cut the act JP. We know you were watching those scary movies we told you not to watch." JP's mom scolded him.

"But mom-"

"Don't '_but mom_' me. And besides, me and your father have some interesting news. Go ahead tell him hun."

She motioned her husband to tell the rest of the news.

"Well son, it looks like your going to be going on a spring trip with your friends, now that we agreed on this with the rest of the other parents."

JP couldn't help but become interested in the soap opera scenes. He was practically glued to the TV set.

"Oh! Did you say something?"

***

Just a few blocks away was Zoe in her room. She was busy brushing her hair with a brush she found in her sister's part of the drawer they both shared. She continually brushed her hair in front of the mirror that had a "makeup-artist" style to it. Just as she was enjoying this routine, her older sister, who was in high school, barged in on her.

"Ah-ha! I caught you!" Zoe's sister accused.

"Caught me what?" Zoe asked confused.

"I knew you would use my favorite brush that I told you not to use."

"You mean this thing? It's been in the drawer for like 5 months and you never worried about it so buzz off."

"Give it here!"

"No!"

"I said give it!"

In the next moment Crystal, Zoe's sister, came over to her and grabbed the brush.

"Let go!" Zoe wailed

"NO! You let go!"

"NEVER!"

They started fighting over the brush as they fought over it on the bed, while pulling each other's hair (awww, sisterly love).

"STOP! Your pulling my hair!" Zoe yelled.

"Of course! What did you think I was doing!" Crystal yelled back.

They continued pulling and thrusting each other to the ground and bed, until their dad kicked the door wide open!

"What is going on here?" he asked. He was well dressed, ready for his business meeting.

The sisters both got up and adjusted their hair to make things look normal.

"Nothing!" they both said in unison as they looked at each other, then looked away.

"Well what ever it is, stop... Also, come down stairs. Your mom and I have something to tell y'all." he walked off mumbling something under his breath.

"Sheesh, you would think I could get two _sons_... instead I got two daughters." but he said it in more of a jocular way.

As soon as they came down, their parents gave them the big news.

"Well... now that y'all are here, your mom and I have decide along with other parents to let you and your friends go to the beach on spring vacation." their dad looked a little frustrated, but no one knew why.

"So we told you this ahead of time so you can start packing your _one month_ supply of clothes for the _one week _trip." Mrs. Orimoto said teasingly.

The girls jumped together in unison while clasping hand together as a sign of mutual feelings. When they realized what they were doing, the stopped abruptly and resumed their traditional sisterly bickering.

"I'm getting the big luggage!"

"No, I am!"

They both quarreled up the stairs. The love of a sibling.

*_**_

Speaking of siblings, Tommy was in his room busy playing his Nintendo wii; he was playing in the Gamebattles tournament and he was in the semi finals.

"I got to win! I just can't lose! I'm on a roll today!" Tommy threw his fist in the air as a sign of victory.

"Oooooooh yeeeeeeeah! Now this is for all the marbles." he said as he resumed his "game mode" stance. His eyes were glued to the screen and all his attention was being placed into the game.

Suddenly the door flew open.

"...Tommy! What have I told you about playing video games for too long!" Yutaka, Tommy's older brother who was in high school (I know he's in college but oh well), came barging in giving out orders.

"Aaaah! But brother, I'm in the semi finals. I can't give this one up yet." Tommy pleaded.

"I'm only looking out for your safety. You'll ruin your eyes like that. Now stop!" Yutaka started making a step closer to Tommy.

"........" Tommy was focused back on the screen.

"Fine then. You leave me no other choice."

For a small little six grader, Tommy seem really strong to put up a fight against his bigger brother.

"Give me the controller!"

"First of all its a wii remote, and second... NO!" he managed to say without looking at Yutaka nor missing a beat.

"Whateva! Give it to me!"

It seemed like deja vue as Yutaka grabbed the remote and started yanking it from Tommy, but Tommy still managed to keep his focus on the game. They argued and continued to pull the remote as Tommy, adeptly, continued to beat the game.

"Yeeeees! I did it!" Tommy said as he beat his adversary. On the other hand, Yutaka had him in mid air.

"What is goin on here. And Yutaka put him down." Their mother peeped into the room and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Moments later they were downstairs as their parents scolded them and told them how to act. Yutaka tried explaining himself but it wasn't much of any use.

"Yutaka, I expect you to be more mature. After all you are going to be watching over him and his friends when y'all go to the beach for spring break!" their father explained.

Yutaka couldn't believe what he heard.

"What? Since when?"

"We and the other parents decided on this in an earlier meeting we had." the dad explained.

"And I had no say in this?" Yutaka replied

"Well we thought that you could help in being a supervisor since you like _bossing_ people around"

"But mom. Dad. I have a life to you know. I had plans-"

"Like what son?"

"Eeerm.... uhm...uuuuuuuuh.... like... going...ok fine you, win!"

"Thats the spirit son!"their dad patted him on the back, " I knew you would see things our way"

"Your dad is right, so both out you get ready and start packing." their mom was looking happier than ever as if she was pleased with the fact that they were getting _rid_ of them.

"Oh, and don't forget, I packed your lucky underwear, safe and sound, Tommy!" she added.

Tommy's face turned a bright red as Yutaka began to snicker loudly.

"MOM! I told you not to mention that when people are around!" Tommy said defensively trying not to look too embarrassed.

"Hahaha! Tommy's gots _lucky_ underwear! AaaaH-Hahaha!" Yutaka was laughing so loud that he began to slap his knees and fall on the floor.

"I don't see what's so funny, Yutaka. I packed your favorite undies with the stripes, in your luggage too."

Yutaka's reaction turned from a fall out laughter, to straight up seriousness.

"MOOOOOOOM!" Yutaka insisted that she never refers to his favorite undies again.

It was Tommy's turn to laugh out loud on the floor.

***

"Ooooooohm" Kouichi said as he was meditating with his mom.

"That's it Kouichi... breathe." his mom said calmly as she continued humming.

This was a routine they both practiced together to help bond their mother and son relationship.

They both were on mats they had spread out on the furnitureless room. In fact, the whole house practically had no furniture except mats, and one foot high tables, and pillows.

"aaaaaaaaw.... I feel so relieved." Kouichi commented.

Meanwhile, Kouji was walking his dog over to his house; they lived a few blocks from each other now.

As soon as the door bell rang Kouichi sprang up from his spot as if he wasn't in control of his body anymore. As if it were a routine, his mom took their mats and rolled them up. Kouji, on the other hand, was very frantic as he ran over to a elegant picture on the wall. He quickly lifted it up and revealed a lever as he pulled it down. Instantly, the whole room that had no furniture, transformed into a beautiful decorated room with furniture.

Seeing that everything was the way they wanted it, he opened the door as Kouji stood there looking at him. He stared at him as if he could tell something was up.

"What's going on?" Kouji interrogated.

"Huh? OH, Nothing, Uhm, come on in." Kouichi gestured his hand in a welcoming signal.

"Soooo... what brings you hear" Kouichi asked as Kouji continued looking around him as if he suspected a booby trap.

"Uhm..... oh yeah! I just came by to inform you that me and the rest of the gang are going to the beach tomorrow and that you're invited." Kouji said as he fidgeted with the cup that was in his hand, as he sat down on the sofa.

"Oh that's nice... would you like something to drink?" he asked as he saw Kouji's hands fumble with the cup.

"No thanks. I'll be leaving now." Kouji started heading for the door, until he turned his head around, "Did you do something with the place?"

"OH NO! What would make you say that?" Kouichi questioned back.

"Hmph..." Kouji grunted as he walked out the door, not knowing what to think. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

As soon as he shut the door Kouichi waited for five seconds. Kouji quickly opened the door and peered his head around to confirm that nothing was happening. He then closed the door again.

"Quick mom! He's gone! Pull out the mats."

Unexpectedly, Kouichi's mom came out with the mats to unravel as Kouichi pulled the secret lever again. The room quickly transformed to its former, plain state.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Kouichi relieved as he resumed his meditation position with his mom.

Kouji couldn't help but look back with suspicion as he was walking, while Hugo decide to "take a leak" on Kouji, (Eew! He must be "pissed"! Get it?)

***

Meanwhile Bobby, Robby, and Jack were at the garage once again, while Rosie watched and listen in agony as they were _attempting_ music. Suddenly, Robby and Jack's mom came to greet them.

"Hey! We have a message for you all! The other parents (they say it like they're some sort of group) have decided on letting you go with the other's to their spring break trip."

Immediately, the four of them all jumped into the air and gave each other high fives (or high twenties).

This spring break was going to be off the chain, as they would say. (**Note to reader:** that means it was going to be a _good_ spring break!)

**A/N: **And there goes chapter three. Sorry for the delay guys. It seemed like I had a lot school work to do. I'm also sorry if the chapter seemed a little "off", but OK, lets just get on with the next chapter.

The beach seems to be calling the gang with all the sand, the waves, the sun. Boy can they all wait. I bet they can't. Find out what happens next in chapter four... 'cause I know what happens (heheeh)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BREAK!**

**(BGM:** Soak Up the Sun!, by Sheryl Crow)

"Hurry up you slow pokes" Yutaka yelled to a bunch of kids: Takuya, Zoe, JP, Kouji, and Kouichi. Tommy was already in the car waiting for the others. The parents of all the children decided to place Yutaka and Crystal in control of the whole operation since they were the oldest of the group. Crystal would drive her parents van with one group of kids, while Yutaka would drive the others in his parents van. Even though they had a history of having a few car _accidents, _the parents still decide to trust them just this once.

Takuya and them had their, spring shorts and short sleeved tops on as they brought their luggages. Everyone of them had one except Zoey who had two.

"Hold up! Stop! Where do you think our going with all that stuff, Missie?" Yutaka was referring to Zoe's luggages.

"Oh this? This all the clothes and products I'll be using on the trip." she said with a innocent grin on her face.

"Do you expect us to put all that stuff in the van?"

"Um.... Yeah." she said sarcastically.

"Don't worry. We'll put it in the second van along with the other stuff." Crystal said.

Yutaka let out a huge sigh as he checked off something on his check board. Stupidity.

"Fine... whatever you say."

The guys placed all their luggage in the back of the van as they started to sit down in the car one by one.

"Ok! Lets go down the list..." Yutaka started to read what was required for the trip.

"Luggages!" he called out.

"Check!" Tommy responded. Yutaka crossed out the item.

"Sun screen!"

"Check!" Takuya replied.

"Volleyball! Beach ball! Umbrellas!"

"Check! Check! And Check!" JP, Kouji, and Kouichi said after one another.

"Good! And I see we have a few mats and towels, so that's about it for now." he started to walk over to the car, "We'll wait for the others while I check the vans to make sure they are running in perfect condition."

They all sat in the car waiting for the whole thing to be over with. Tommy was sitting in the front. Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi were sitting in the middle seats, while Zoe and JP were sitting in the last ones.

Kouji began to move around constantly, while JP was too close to Zoe.

"Wheeeew its getting hot in here!" JP said as he was wiping his fore head.

"Gees, JP! Can you scoot over some?" Zoe said as she was getting hot from JP's perspiration.

"Sorry, but I don't have much space left."

"JP, you have plenty of space, surprisingly. We are sitting in a three seated row and there is only two of us, so you _can_ scoot over."

"Make it three!" Kouji added insultingly.

"Har-har! Very funny Kouji! Just wait til we get out of this van, then I'll show you." JP had his fist in a knuckle sandwich.

"Why not show me hear right now?" Kouji said with a comeback.

"Look! Don't make me get out of this seat!" JP threatened

"That's if you _can _get out of it." Kouji rudely remarked.

"That's it!" JP tried to strangle Kouji from behind, but Yutaka quickly slammed the van hood shut and told them to cut it out.

"You guys better knock it off before I kick you both off." he snapped his fingers at them as if it were magic.

"Hummmmmm.....hummmmmmm..." Kouichi began to meditate.

"What are you doing?" everyone asked, befuddled.

"I'm meditating. Y'all should try it some time." he suggested.

"Who would want to meditate." Kouji asked his brother as if he were weird.

"Anyone who has enough sense in their heads" Kouichi remarked with his eyes half opened towards Kouji.

"Oh yeah!" Kouji lunged over Takuya to get to his brother.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Yutaka said out loud.

"Dont worry brother. You'll make it before its all over." Tommy was patting his bigger brother on the back as a sign of encouragement.

"Damn it! I could have been at home sleeping, but nooo... I have to babysit these stupid kids on a trip to who_ knows_where." Yutaka had his face burried in his hands as he mumbled those words.

"Who knows were the beach is?" Yutaka snapped.

"You mean you don't know? Its just a few minutes away." Takuya explained.

Yutaka appeared a little mortified.

"Oh...well I've never been there before." Yutaka replied.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang showed up dressed ready to go to the beach.

"Sup guys!" Robby and Jack greeted the others who were in the car.

They had a bunch of equipment such as stereos and boom boxes.

"What the hell is all this?" Yutaka quickly got out of the van and walked over to the kids. He pointed at all the ridiculous stuff they had with them.

"Oh this? This is all our entertainment stuff that we use to get in our... _vibe" _The guys simultaneously got in a relaxing pose.

"Oh my gosh! Get in the van now!" Yutaka barked. " You kids are something else. What do you plan on doing with all this stuff? Are y'all having some sort of CONCERT? Or are y'all going to bust the windows open?!" Yutaka was getting furious now.

"Hey man. Chill... Relax. No need to get all worked up, sheesh." Bobby walked past him pat him on the back as he joined along with Robby, Jack, and Rosie to put the stuff in the back of the second van.

"Man, I can't wait til this is all over!" Yutaka mumbled to himself.

Crystal walked over to him. For some reason he was feeling funny inside.

"Don't worry. I'll drive the second van while you drive the first." Crystal suggested. She got the keys from him and sashayed away to the other van with the other kids waiting. Could he be... naaaaaa.

"Hurry up, girl!" Jack shouted.

"Don't tell me to hurry up, little boy!" she shouted back.

As soon as everything was set, the parents came out of the house from there discussion that they were having. Yutaka's parents came up to him and gave him a few hundred dollars

"Here's a few hundred dollars for the trip. Spend it wisely." they both warned.

"I will." Yutaka head for the van while his dad held the keys.

"Ahem... aren't you forgetting something?" he held the keys as it jingled in his hand.

"Oh... right." he quickly got the keys and started the car.

"Finally! We're moving!" Takuya mentioned.

"Shut up back there." Yutaka retorted.

Just before he put the van in reverse, JP woke up from his little nap.

"Hey, how come Tommy gets to sit up front?" JP complained.

Yutaka couldn't help but flinch at the question. He was bubbling with anger.

"First of all, I called 'shot gun'. And Second, I'm Yutaka's brother, therefore I get to do what ever I want." Tommy replied.

"Not necessarily!" Yutaka interrupted.

All of the parents started to wave at the kids as they departed on their journey. Some cried. Some wailed. And others just didn't know what to do.

"Oh my baby is going to be out on his own..." Mrs. Shibayama, JP's mother, cried as she held her head on her husbands shoulder.

"There there dear... there there"

***

As they drove off, the kids began to sing old songs that they would sing as if they were on the bus. They clapped there hands and stomped there feet. They were going to have a good time.

"The wheels on the 'van' go round and round.." Tommy started the song.

"Round and round.." Takuya sang next.

"Round and round...." Kouichi sang after him.

"The wheels on the vans go round and round..." Zoe picked up from the chorus.

"All... through.... the toooooooooooooown!" JP finished it off with his opera voice.

"One more tiiime!" Takuya shouted as he swung his hands in the air.

"Shut up back there!" Yutaka repeated, "If I'm going to be driving I need y'all to be quiet!"

he was focusing on the road.

"Stupid kids." he mumbled to himself.

"I know exactly what you mean." Kouji commented as he looked out the window. He couldn't wait to get out of the vehicle so he could get away from his friends insanity.

The van was quiet most of the way as they got on the highway. Yutaka kept making grumble noises as if he was still angry at the fact that he had to take them to the beach and supervise them.

"Are we there yet?" Tommy asked.

Yutaka couldn't help but sigh. This was going to be a long trip.

**(BGM:** Soak Up the Sun!, by Sheryl Crow)

***

**A/N:** What an interesting chapter. Lets just hope these guys can make it to the beach in one piece for the next one...he he he!

And what is that ad at the bottom there...

No! I don't want to lose weight and I'm not interested in playing that game either! LOL


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__Hmm! I'm worried. I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not.___ **Chapter 4**

**Are We There Yet?**

**(BGM:** Soak Up the Sun!, by Sheryl Crow)

Tommy continued to pester his bigger brother along the trip.

"Are we there yet?" Tommy asked

"No." Yutaka said unenthusiastically

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! NO! NOOO!" Yutaka was at his wits end, "Don't ask me that anymore! I'll tell you when we get there!"

Yutaka continued to study the highway road. He wasn't sure where to exit on.

"Hey! Goggle head!" Yutaka said as he snapped his head back for a quick second.

Takuya knew he was talking to him, "Yeah?"

"I thought you said this beach was a few miles away?"

"I did."

"So where is it?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't know. It was shorter the last time I checked."

Yutaka jerked the steering wheel to the side as he pulled over on the highway.

"You mean to tell me I'm driving us to a beach that nobody knows where its at?"

"Whoa buddy, don't get your self in a bunch. I only assumed that you knew where it was since I told you it was a few miles away." Takuya was looking all defensive sitting right behind Yutaka.

"First of all, I shouldn't be driving you guys since I didn't volunteer to. Second, you _never_ assume. Know why? Because it makes an as--"

A car rushed by the van, honking its horn very loudly as it cut him off.

"Hey! Watch it! Meat head!... Now where was I..." he held his chin as he tried to remember what it was he was talking about. Before he could think about it, Crystal came up to the window and knocked on it causing him to startle.

"Oh... what do you want?' Yutaka asked.

"You mind explaining why we're waiting on the side of the highway?"

"Oh its nuthin. I've got it taken care of _dear_."

Everyone's head shot up from what ever it was they were doing. Including Kouji, who was snoring most of the way there.

"Did you just call me _dear_?" Crystal asked with a confused look on her face.

"Huh? Me? What? Call you dear? Thats absurd." his hands were moving frantically all over the place as if he was trying to fly.

"Hm!" she walked off back to the other van where the other kids were waiting.

"Phew!" he wiped his forehead.

"Aww look at you mister big shot. Looks like you got your self a keeper." Takuya said jokingly to everybody.

"Shut up!" Yutaka retorted.

"Now, now, Yutaka, there is no need to get all brave. We all know you like her..." Takuya's eyes were slanted as he looked at Yutaka from the corner of his eyes.

"Dude, shut up!"

"Actually I don't mind the whole thing!" Zoey said, "Its about time my sister found somebody so she could stop laying around the house, nagging at me."

"Oh ho ho... you guys are crazy..." Yutaka was shaking his head.

"Oh are we?" JP asked rhetorically.

"Yes y'all are." Kouji answered as he woke up from his slumber.

"Any who, lets just get back to the road and get out of here." Yutaka finally put the vehicle in drive and drove off the side of the road with the other van following.

***

Meanwhile, in the other van, Crystal was driving the van while the kids were acting rowdy.

"Wooohooooo.... cant wait for the beach!" Robby yelled out loud.

"Aye bro, check this out..." Jack said to Robby and Bobby as he put his arms around Rosie.

"Sooooo.... rosie-" Jack was interrupted as Bobby jumped over Robby to get to him.

"Get off of her! She's mine!" Bobby ordered.

"You guys need to settle back there." Crystal said to the kids.

"Heeeey... how you doin?" Robby said as he tried to come up to her.

"Get away from me you creep!" Crystal reached for her purse and smacked him with it several times.

"Ah! Fiesty. Just how I like them..."

She rolled her eyes and as if Rosie read her mind, she slapped Robby across his head.

"Ow!"

***

"I think we should use the GPS that this van comes with?" Tommy suggested, using his computer savvy.

"Uh yeah... I knew that." Yutaka said. He pressed the power button.

"_Hello how may I help you?_" the GPS spoke out.

"Who said that?" Yutaka asked, surprised.

"_Searching for '_who said that?_'" _the GPS spoke again.

"Huh? What's it doing?"

"Quit! Tell it a direction." Tommy suggested.

"_Sorry. Impossible request._" the GPS was getting on Yutaka's nerves.

"Why wont this stupid thing stop acting stupid?" he moaned.

"Maybe because the person giving directions is stupid." JP mentioned.

"Alright! Forget it! We'll just do this the old fashion way." Yutaka turned off the GPS and resumed concentration towards the road.

They continued on the same path. Takuya was looking outside at the passing cars. Zoe was fixing her hair and thinking of all sorts of things like.... shopping. JP was starring at the "window" that was in the direction of Zoe. Kouichi was busy meditating still, while Kouji was watching him in humorous disgust. Tommy on the other hand was busy playing his hand held PSP.

"Sooooo..." JP started to "break the ice".

"So what?" Yutaka snapped back.

"Gees brother, whats your problem?" Tommy asked s he lifted his head from his game.

"Nuthin Tommy. Now go back to playing your game"

"Fine.............. Qooooo ,cluster bomb!" Tommy was mesmerized as he carried on with his PSP .

"Guys, have you ever wondered what other people could be thinking, saying, doing, or going in the other cars that pass us by? Just a thought." Takuya mentioned randomly.(I think that too some times)

"Wow, that was random." Zoe mentioned.

"Just like his personality." Kouji insulted.

"Thaaaaaats it! I've put up with this long enough!" Takuya reached over to smack Kouji but he was stopped by Yutaka, again.

"Y'all betta cut it out before I kick y'all out of this van.... while I'm still driving!" Yutaka threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Takuya questioned his authority as a thought pass his mind.

He imagined himself being thrown out of the van as cars pass by and ran him over.

"On second thought, I'll keep quiet." Takuya sat back down like a good boy.

There was silence for a couple of minutes. It was quiet until they approached a traffic jam.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! NOOOOOOOO!" Yutaka screamed.

"WEEE'LL NEVER MAKE IT! WEEEEE'LL NEVER LIVE!" Zoe shouted.

"Should have used the GPS." Tommy said subconsciously with his attention still on the hand held.

"Aaaaaaah!" Yutaka started to honk the horn.

"Dude, thats not going to help!" Takuya said.

"I know stupid!" Yutaka replied, "So I suggest everyone shut up and lets wait this thing out."

There was silence for while until Kouichi disrupted the quietness.

"Hummmmmmm.... hummmmmmm...hummmmmm-" Kouichi was meditating out loud again.

"Hey! Zen master!" Yutaka shouted out to Kouichi.

"Huh?"

"Shut up!"

"W-what? I was just meditating. You know, if y'all would calm down and begin to reflect on the good things in life, y'all would realize how wonderful this experience is. In fact, it will make the whole situation go faster." Kouichi actually sounded very sagacious.

"Alright then yoda (star wars green guy), what do we do next?" Yutaka asked sarcastically.

"Well, for starters, we should close our eyes and begin to breath." Kouichi instructed.

Everyone followed suit, as they closed there eyes and began to breathe, even Kouji.

"Now I want y'all to think of something you always wanted, to come true. I want y'all to begin to meditate on that same thing over and over till y'all feel relieved." Kouichi continued his 'meditating-class'.

Everyone began to do as they were instructed. They all began to reach that inner happy place they really believed existed. Tommy imagined himself on the beach at a height of 6 feet with girls watching him walk by charmingly. Zoe thought about how she was finally going to get to work on her tan and get to have fun since a long time. She also couldn't wait to finally get to move away from JP and his BO (bad odor). JP kept thinking about how Zoe, someday, would fall into his arms and they would live happily ever after. Also, Takuya was thinking of himself in a hot tub with hot girls all around him serving him grapes (aawww, every mans dream). Meanwhile, Kouichi was thinking of how life was so good even though it wasn't looking good right now. In fact, optimistically, he thought that the traffic jam could vanish. Kouji was thinking of all the different ways he could kill Kouichi for this stupid idea he had him doing. So far he counted... 189.

"Breathe in.... breathe out..." Kouichi instructed.

"Yes...yes....YES... YEEEES!...." Yutaka was yelling for some odd reason.

"Crap! It didn't.... work?" Yutaka said disapointed.

"This is the dumbest idea I've ever heard." Kouji said.

"Well your dumb for tying it." Takuya snapped.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with you on that one as much as I hate it." Kouji could believe what he was admitting too.

In a few minutes the traffic congestion cleared, and at the same moment the skies began to clear as the sun rays peered towards them.

"Well well, it looks like we'll be making it after all." Kouichi had a smirk on his face while everyone looked at him with disgust, "What?"

"Now we can finally get to the beach..... not that I care." Yutaka said, trying not to show emotions.

"Next stop!... Pebble Beach, _Beeach!"_ Kouji said with emphasis on "beach".

"Are you calling us a 'female dog'?" JP asked.

"NO?....... _Beach_"

*-*-*

When they _finally _made it to the hotel they would be staying at for their vacation, they began to unload and head towards the front desk at the Suite Hotel.

"Hello, I would like to reserve a room for all of us." Yutaka said to the clerk at the front desk.

They had trouble carrying their luggages, especially JP, who was carrying his and Zoe's.

"And how many are you?" the female clerk asked.

"Um, 6... I think... wait let me count." Yutaka was feeling flustered as he began to count.

As he continued to work with her as he was counting heads, the rest of the guys began to plan out who would be roommates.

"OK, me and Tommy will have one room" Takuya suggested first. "JP, you'll be with Yutaka"

"Why me?" JP asked.

"Because y'all are the oldest."

"Come on Kouji. Were going to be best friends!" Kouichi had his arm around Kouji's neck.

"Get your hands off me! We're in public!" Kouji ordered as he removed his brother's hand.

"Me and Rosie get a room to ourselves" Zoe quickly said so that she wouldn't wind up with someone else.

"OK! It looks like the three of us will share one room" Jack said as he was referring to Robby, Bobby, and himself.

"But _I_ wanted to be roommates with Zoe." JP mumbled to himself.

"Heh heh! In your dreams JP. In your dreams." Takuya was patting JP on the back for comfort.

**(BGM:** Soak Up the Sun!, by Sheryl Crow)

*^*^*

OH man! What a week. Sorry for the very late update, but I was _real_ busy with school work. Not only that, I had to get ready for the SAT (Did you know that SAT stands for 'Saturday' ? Just Kidding.) I think I actually made a 8000! Lol, ok what ever. I just would like to wish you (the reader) a great and fun Spring Break (whenever your spring break starts cuz mine already started). And thanks to a comment someone told me, I would like to wish everyone a good beginning school year for those that don't have spring breaks. Instead, y'all go to school. Don't forget to eat your Wheaties.

It seems the guys are really getting along. Poor JP. Maybe someday he'll get to be with Zoe someday. Kouji and Kouichi should really have a good time being roommates. Takuya and Tommy? We'll see how this turns out. Zoe and Rosie should have fun doing.... girlie stuff, and the rest of the people.... your just going to have to find out as you read my next chapter in, **Digimon: Spring Break!**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Now I'm definitely worried!_

Chapter 6

Roommates!

(BGM: Summer Nights by Lil Rob)

Everyone was heading to the elevator so they could check out their new rooms. The rooms were located on the fifth floor as they were told by the lady at the front desk. Each and everyone of them were carrying their own bags and luggages into the elevator as Yutaka pressed the number five button.

"We sure do have a lot of stuff." Kouichi mentioned.

"Lets just hope the elevator doesn't break down." Kouji said, solemnly.

As they were half way there, Tommy began to sniff the air suspiciously. He kept sniffing till the scent lead him in JP's direction.

"Uuuuuu! JP farted!" Tommy yelled out loud.

It's funny how late everyone noticed it.

"Uuuuuuu! JP!" everyone shouted at the same time.

"What?" JP asked defensively.

***

Meanwhile, when they ran out of the foul elevator that JP polluted, the other half of the group that was separated from them was waiting for their arrival.

"Took you guys long enough." Robby exasperated.

"Yeah, we were getting tired of holding our luggage for you slow people." Jack added.

"Hurry up already! Do you have the keys, Yutaka?" Crystal, the other chaperon, asked.

"As a matter of fact I do." He brought out the bunch of card keys he was given.

"Now one for each roommate..." he was about to hand out the keys out until he remembered to layout his own personal rules.

"But before I give these out..." he began. Everyone began to sigh loudly as if he was cutting into their fun time. "I would like to point out the rules. I think I should lay 'em out for you guy's just for your safety. I don't want y'all causing hell." he went on as everyone was getting tired of listening.

"Rule number one, there will be noooo nagging me when I'm resting in my room. That goes for you too JP."

JP looked as if he was shocked.

"Rule number two, NO RUNNING. Period."

"But what if.." Tommy began to ask.

"I said _period_! No _buts_, no _commas_... PERIOD!" Yutaka cut off poor old Tommy who was just trying to clarify things.

"That don't make no sense!" Robby pointed out.

"Yeah, what if..." Takuya started to say.

"I said PERIOD! End of story. Chop and screw. Now where was I... Aha! Rule Number three..." he continued down his imaginary list of rules that he made up on the top of his head.

Coincidentally, a group of two kids ran right past them with full speed. One was tall and had a cap on with spiky nut brown hair with a lean figure, while the other was little shorter with green hair and glasses.

"Hey, Wait for me!" the kid with the glasses said with a scrawny voice as he called out to the other kid.

"Hurry up dude! We're gonna miss the massive waves!" the other kid replied back as he ran down the stairs with a surfboard underneath one arm. The other kid with glasses rammed into him, accidentally, causing them to roll down the flight of stairs.

"See what I mean?" Yutaka pointed out to his fellow comrades who watched the incident.

***

"...And Rule number 55... there will be nooooooooo..."

Instantly, Crystal snatched the keys from him and handed it out to everyone. She, nor the others, could take it anymore.

"What are you doin? I wasn't finished!" Yutaka was caught off guard by her actions.

"Sheesh, you were boring us to death. We came here to have fun and not listen to you gripe about some stupid rules..." she gave him a mischievous smirk as she walked into her room and closed it in front of him.

"But..." he quickly realized he had been shunned by the door while everyone else ran to their doors.

"Come on buddy. Our room is this way." Takuya was talking to Tommy who was trying to catch up.

"C'mon brother. Our room is right down this hall next to Takuya and Tommy's" Kouichi was tugging his brother along who looked very reluctant to follow him.

"Sooo... Yutaka.... where's our room?" JP asked since he was paired with him.

"C'mon! Right this way." Yutaka motioned him in a particular direction, while everyone else entered to their own rooms.

"So this is where we're gonna be chillin at!" Bobby asked as Jack and Robby made themselves at home.

Jack and Robby were putting up the stereo's and sound speakers while Bobby admired the room.

"So there is one twin bed and a bunk bed." Bobby pointed out.

"I got tops!" Jack called first.

"Go ahead. At least if I fall out of bed I want fall from the top" Robby pointed out to Jack as he laid down on the bottom bunk bed.

"Actually I take that back. I want the bottom." Jack felt scared after hearing what Robby said.

"Too late! I already called it!" Robby held himself on the bed so Jack couldn't knock him off.

"Move!" Jack started pulling Robby so he could get off as Robby pushed him away.

"This is gonna be one long trip." Bobby sighed while the other two kept fighting.

***

Meanwhile, Zoe and Rosie went into their rooms full of excitement, until they realized who their roommate was.

"Oh gosh not you two." Zoe's sister sighed. "I thought I was going to have this room all to myself. But I guess not."

"Well we don't like this anymore than you do, Crystal." Rosie added.

Crystal kept shaking her head in dismay.

"Oh well, just try not to bother me." Crystal continued to make her bed as she dressed it with all of her bed sheets from home.

Rosie and Zoe watched her, confused, but decided not to question her even though it was odd to see her redecorate the bed that the hotel already made.

***

"Boy, this is going to be a great spring break, don't you think Tommy?" Takuya asked as he tossed his soccer ball towards the ceiling, repetitively.

"I guess so" Tommy replied with a sense of tiredness.

"What's wrong?" Takuya asked sensing that something could be wrong with him.

"Oh its nuthin, really. It's just that... my brother acts like a jerk sometimes." Tommy seemed to have trouble to confess.

"Oh don't mind him. He's probably having a bad day." Takuya tried to give Tommy a reassuring look to make him feel better.

"Well I guess everyday is a bad day for him." Tommy pointed out as he ended the conversation.

"That may be true too." Takuya mumbled as he caught the falling soccer ball and placed it away under the bed.

***

"Let me get this straight. You mean to tell me we have the biggest room, but we only get one shmeasly little bunk bed for both of us?" Kouji was greatly disappointed when he walked into his room with Kouichi.

"Oh quit being a spoiled brat and enjoy the fact where getting a chance to spend the week with our friends." Kouichi said, optimistically.

"You know, you make it sound worse when put it that way. A week?" Kouji had his arms folded with eyes closed, leaning his back against the bunk bed.

"*sigh* don't worry Kouji. Soon you'll learn to appreciate real friendship." Kouichi began to unpack both of their bags and laid different clothings on the bed.

"What are you doing? Don't touch my stuff!" Kouji quickly leaped over to Kouichi's side as he scrambled for his bag.

"What? I was just trying to help." Kouichi sounded defensive.

"Yeah, well don't be touching my stuff. You can add that as rule number 56 to Yutaka's 'Endless Rules for Vacation'."

"Alright then, but you don't have to be all secretive. I understand if you have _'personal'_ stuff about your secret admirer." Kouichi cooed.

"I do not have such stuff in bag nor do I have a secret admirer!"

"Suuuuuuure you don't"

"Look I'll even prove it to you." Kouji said.

He emptied his luggage as a bunch of stuff fell out of it such as electronics, money, and clothes.

"Hey, is that my boxers?" Kouichi asked.

"Oops. Heh-heh, I was running out so I managed to borrow some of yours. Hope you didn't mind. In fact, I'll give it back."

"NO! Keep 'em. You probably already contaminated them already."

"Thanks. They are comfy by the way."

The door flung open as it interrupted their conversation. Takuya stood in the door as if he was ready to go somewhere.

"Hey guys. Hope I'm not interrupting any brotherly talk. I just wanted to let y'all know that me and the rest of the guys are going to the indoor hotel restaurant to eat. Wanna come?" he asked.

"Sure I'll be right there." Kouichi responded.

"Cool. And you Kouji? You comin'?" Takuya asked again.

"No thanks. I'll pass. I'm just gonna lie down here and wait for this trip to be over with." Kouji replied with no emotion as he laid down on his bed with his eyes closed.

"Gosh Kouji. Your so boring. You should try to have some fun in your life. It wouldn't hurt, you know." Kouichi couldn't help but wonder why his brother was the way he was.

"Fine, if it makes you feel better, I'll go." Kouji said subconsciously not realizing what he was agreeing to.

"Thats the spirit Kouji. I'll tell the others you're coming." Takuya quickly walked off to join the others at the restaurant

"_What was I thinking?_" Kouji thought.

"Well, I'm leaving so make sure you look after my stuff and don't borrow any more clothes from me. You here?" Kouichi was halfway out the door.

"Sure. Whatever." Kouji said casually without paying attention. (what is his problem?)

He looked around the room, as if he was searching for something even though he wasn't. It took him a while to get out of bed, but when he finally did, he slipped his shoes back on and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

"Can't believe I'm doing this" he mumbled to himself as he turned around and bumped into a stranger's drink splashing it everywhere.

"Oops, my bad. I got it all... over you." Kouji slowly apologized as he looked up and saw that the stranger was a girl about his age. She had on shades and had a biker style going on with the leather jacket and her long dark hair.

"It's ok. I have another one." the girl said as she gave him a quick smirk and walked off to her room down the hall.

"_OK Kouji, it's just a girl_" he said to himself. He then quickly regained his composure as he made his way downstairs to the restaurant with the others.

***

"...And so I said that's no fifth grader. That's my dog!" JP joked on the table.

Everyone busted out laughing at the same time with a fake laugh.

"Ah! That's a good one, JP." Takuya teased.

"Slaaaaaap, the knee!" Bobby sang as he slapped his knee.

Everyone continued laughing while Yutaka watched in disgust.

"Are you kidding me? I could come up with a better story than that... in my sleep!" Yutaka bragged.

Everyone looked at him in silence.

"Poor Yutaka, your such an odd ball." Crystal joked.

Everyone resumed laughing again.

"Whateva." Yutaka snapped.

Throughout the laughing, Kouji finally appeared next the table, a little worn out.

"Nice of you to join us, Kouji. Where were you?" Zoe asked.

"What happened to you shirt, buddy?" Takuya asked.

"Oh its just a stain from the coke I _accidentally_ spilled all over a girl, earlier."

Everyone looked at him, questionably.

"What? It's just a girl." Kouji reassured everyone.

"Sure she's 'just a girl'." Takuya said as he quoted his fingers.

"Whatever. Aren't we going to eat people?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah. Lets eat." JP said joyfully. He couldn't wait to eat.

On cue, a waiter came by and asked for their orders.

"How may I help you all?" he asked.

"I would like the number 5 on this menu with no garlic." Takuya requested first.

"I would like the number 3 with some pepper sauce" Bobby asked.

"I just want water." Yutaka mentioned.

Everyone was making their request except JP and Zoe.

"And what would you two like?" the waiter asked in a deep gallant voice.

"Hmm... I would like the number 4 with a side dish of Escargot with butter." Zoe finally made her request and handed her menu to the gentleman.

"Uh... I'll just have what she's having." JP finally came to the conclusion and gave his menu.

"Your order will await you all shortly." the waiter walked off with their orders.

Zoe stared at JP from the corner of her eyes.

"So... I didn't think you would like snails." she asked JP.

"Huh? Who said I like snails?" JP asked with confusing on his face.

"Well you ordered it when you said you'll have what I'm having."

"No, you said you were getting the number four..."

"...With some Escargot, which are snails."

"........." JP held his breath for about a minute.

"You mean I'm going to have to eat snails?" he managed to choke out.

"You bet." Zoe said as she patted him on the back.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" JP yelled as everyone on the nearby tables halted and looked at him.

Everyone busted out laughing at JP and his facial expressions. JP flopped over on the table just as the waiter came back with their dishes.

"Here you go. One for you and you and you...." the waiters handed the dishes to its rightful owner.

"Here's your water" the waiter gave Yutaka his water just like he asked.

"Alright everybody! Dig in!" Takuya said enthusiastically as he munched down on his food.

On the other hand, while everybody else was enjoying eating, JP was making ugly faces at his food and the utensils he was using.

"JP, what are you doing?" Kouji asked with food in his mouth.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having a eye contest with my food."

"Why?"

"Because it is staring right back at me!"

Takuya choked up some food back on to his plate while everyone else started laughing.

"That's it! I'm done for tonight. If anyone is wondering where I'm at, I'll be in my room!" Kouji threw his eating utensils on his plate and left the table.

"Gees, he could have at least touched his food." Zoe commented.

"Or payed the bill." Yutaka added.

Meanwhile, JP was studying his eating utensils which were a big spoon and a large fork.

"I wonder if I'm going to have to kill my food first with all this big _instruments_ they gave me?" JP asked rhetorically.

Everyone looked at him with a peculiar look as he was crazy and just got out of a mental institute.

"Gosh, for a fat guy who loves food, you sure are a picky eater tonight." Tommy teased.

Everyone chuckled again. Even Yutaka, who manged to spit water as it came out of his nose.

"Ew, clean up on table 12! Waiter!" Kouichi waved his hands in the air for immediate attention.

Throughout all the laughter, no one got to see JP switch his plate with Kouji's witch had not been touched at all.

Even though no one caught him, he still had to eat the remaing escargot just because Zoe made him.

"I cant do it" JP started crying at the thought of eating it.

"Eat it already!" Zoe slapped him on the back and he whound up eating it.

Everyone looked in suspense, waiting for his response.

"Sooo... how does it taste?" Tommy asked first.

"This stuff isn't good at all... its delicious" he started munching down on it like he never ate before.

"And to think you were going to through it away." Zoe said.

Maybe things would get better for tomorrow on their vacation... maybe.

(BGM: Summer Nights by Lil Rob)

***

**A/N: **I wasn't really sure how to end it, but I did. Sooo, its been like what? Three weeks since I posted a chapter. Sorry guys but I just woke up from my hibernation. Yeah, I hibernate people. In fact, I'm a bear. Rawr! A very intelligent bear lol. Anyways, just want to let you (the reader) know that this story does not contain any intense love scenes like some couple making out in the public bathroom, or any action thrilling plot with people jumping off buildings and landing on cars going 100 miles per hour. This is just an ordinary trip to the beach. So just in case you were expecting some big scheme, you can forget it. These guys are just having a good time. Well enough of me talking and more of me typing the next chapter, so hopefully I feel motivated to continue and maybe, just maybe, I'll get the action started already. Next chapter in progress... ---------


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Surfs Up!

"Ooooooooooooooooooooh man. What a night." Takuya said aloud as he brushed his teeth in the restroom.

"Yeah. I can't wait till tomorrow." Tommy replied.

Tommy had on a baby blue pajamas with the sleeping hat to match as he laid comfortably in his new bed.

"Ha ha. Tommy you still were those things?" Takuya asked as he came out of the restroom, ready for bed.

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?" Tommy asked feeling a little hurt.

"Nuthin really. Just wondering."

Takjuya finally snuggled into his bed and turned off his lamp light.

"G'night Tommy."

"Good night."

They both fell a sleep in a short amount of time.

***

In the room next door, Kouichi came in to find that Kouji was already lying down in bed.

"We missed you." Kouichi said as he peered through the door.

"Yeah right" Kouji said with his eyes closed.

Kouichi couldn't help but wonder why Kouji acted the way he acted sometimes... or all the time.

"You know Kouji, if there is anything bothering you... you can talk to me." Kouichi said before he went into the restroom.

"Thanks for caring, but I'm ok. Now leave me alone." Kouji said with his eyes still closed as he laid down on the bed. (What's his problem?)

***

Meanwhile...

JP and Yutaka were in their own rooms as well and Yutaka was sound asleep until he was rudely awakened by JP's snoring. JP snored so heavily it could wake up people down the hall way.

"OH MY GOSH! How long do I have to put up with this!" Yutaka yelled as he tried to bury his face into his pillow. "I knew I should have choose my little brother as my roommate."

As if JP could hear him, he quickly affirmed Yutaka's theory as he let out a loud fart, disrupting the peaceful atmosphere.

"OOOOOOOOH!" Yutaka let out a scream.

***

Zoe, after taking a nice bath, comfortably snuggled into her nice bed as Rosie woke up as if something was troubling her.

"You know, I can't wait till tomorrow. I bet its gonna be so fun hanging out under the sun at the beach." Rosie mentioned.

"Ooo that rhymed." Zoe cooed as they both giggled like girls do.

"So, what do you think the guys are thinking right now?" Zoe asked jokingly.

"Psh beats me. Guys can be so weird and so... gross." Rosie responded with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Yeah, I bet they are probably belching and snoring right now." Zoe agreed.

Zoe and Rosie paused in silence, waiting to see if they could here anything. Unfortunately, they did when they heard the loud cacophony of JP's snoring echo through the walls from next door. The girls laughed and giggled in unison as the coincidence happened.

"Could y'all shush. I would like to have my beauty sleep." Crystal was half asleep as she realized the girls were disturbing the peace.

Both Zoe and Rosie looked at each other and looked at Crystal with mischievous grins.

"Pillow Fight!" the girls yelled as they bashed pillows onto Crystal as she shrieked in terror.

"Stop this right now! Don't make me get up!" Crystal threatened. Pretty soon all of them where knocking each other with fluffy pillowy weapons while the guys in the other rooms woke up, discombobulated. (*sigh* girls)

***

It was early in the morning....

"One! Two! Three! Hit it!" Robby, Jack, and Bobby chimed.

In an insane flurry, the whole room was filled with loud, crashing, beats and music. The noise was so loud it could be heard clearly next door by Yutaka.

"What the hell is going!" Yutaka sprang out of bed in discord from his mind and body.

"The building is collapsing!" JP yelled as he fell out of his bed and on to the floor.

Yutaka hurriedly got out of bed, slipped on his slippers, and stomped into the hallway into the next room.

"It's freaking 5:30... a.m....... IN THE MORNING! What the HELL!"

Bobby, Jack, Robby paused what they were doing as they listened to their elder.

"Sorry man, but we like to wake up to a good sound of loud music." Jack replied through the roaring music.

"Turn that inferno racket down! Its giving me a MIGRAINE!" Yutaka yelled as he slammed the door and heaved a throaty sigh. He stomped into his room and flopped on to his bed as he planted his face into his pillow so he could recover whatever sleep he lost.

"I take it that were not going to die after all." JP mumbled.

***

Later on it became the crack of dawn and Kouji just woke up at the same time Kouichi did. They both looked at each other with peculiar looks knowing what was about to happen next.

"Out of my way!" Kouji yelled as he tried to jump over Kouichi's bed to the restroom. But he was too late; Kouichi was too quick for him as he got in first and slammed the door.

"Hurry up! I got to pee" Kouji ordered as he banged the door with both of his fists. He really had to use the restroom.

On the other side of the wall was Takuya and Tommy waking up at the same time too. They both had to use the restroom, but instead decided to settle things differently.

"You can use the restroom first, Tommy." Takuya insisted.

"Thanks Takuya. Why can't m brother be more like you?" Tommy asked teasingly.

"Trust me, if you saw how I live on a day to day bases, you'd probably take that back." Takuya replied as he got ready for the day.

***

Later on that day, the gang decide to eat breakfast in the indoor, fast food, restaurant. It was a very nice day to also go outside on the beach for the first time since they arrived at the resort.

Takuya and Tommy were the first to arrive as Kouji and Kouichi followed.

"Man I'm starving! I can eat up a storm right now." Takuya said as he looked at the restaurants breakfast menu.

"That breakfast burrito looks good on that screen up there." Tommy said as he pointed to the menu they were looking at.

"Haha, it funny how they make their food look so good on the TV, but once you get it in real life, its a pile of mess." Kouji said as he came up from behind them.

"Well now, its nice to see that your in a better mood this morning." Kouichi mentioned to Kouji.

"What you mean? I've been happy the whole time."

"Really? Well then I would hate to really see you mad." Takuya teased.

"Aaaha ha very funny" Kouji responded

Meanwhile, Bobby, Robby, and Jack came into the cafeteria.

"Ah, good thing y'all are here. We'll go save a spot while y'all get us breakfast."

Just as they all gathered around one of the circular tables near the window, the girls finally arrived with JP and Yutaka along with them.

"Did y'all save us a seat?" Crystal asked as her group came down to the table.

"Of course we did.." Takuya said as he showed them their seats.

***

As the group was finally all together, they sat and ate in silence while they looked at each other. JP was not staring by the way he was rigorously engaged in eating is food.

"Sooooo.... what are we going to do today?" Takuya asked as he crumpled up his wrapper from his breakfast burger.

"We should go out to the beach. Its a beautiful day outside." Zoe suggested optimistically.

"Yeah! We should. At least we'll finally get a chance to unwind." Tommy added as he stretched his hands into the air.

Yutaka looked at the kids. Then he looked at Crystal. Then he looked back at the kids. Then he looked outside towards the beach. Then he looked one last time at the kids and down at his food.

"Alright, fine. Do what ever you want." he finally gave in.

Everyone cheered in triumph that they finally melted the ice of the cold hearted Yutaka... well, sort of.

Everyone sprang up from their seats as they left their trash behind for the older ones to take care of. They ran up to their rooms to get ready, just as they past by the same kids that they saw yesterday.

"Last one out there is a rotten egg born in a pig pin!" the taller kid said to the other one.

"Hey, no fair! I'm not even ready! You cheated!" the green haired kid said as he chased him. One could say that maybe he was pushed before he could recover due to the crooked glasses on his face.

Both Yutaka and Crystal sat down at the same time as they let out a huge sigh. Crystal crossed her legs as she shook her foot and Yutaka had his hands clasped together as he fiddled with his fingers.

"I can't believe those kids..." Yutaka said casually

"You're telling me?" Crystal asked rhetorically.

"I mean seriously. I got no sleep what so ever last night." Yutaka complained

"Me too." Crystal agreed.

"I could use a vacation." Yutaka mentioned as he quickly got up to leave.

"But we _are_ on vacation." Crystal reminded him.

"Nah, screw this one. I need another vacation for this one. This is not the break I had in mind." Yutaka said as he started to walk away slowly.

"Hey..." Crystal called out.

Before Crystal could realize it, it was too late. Yutaka left her alone to clean up all the mess left behind (whomp whomp whomp!)

***

(The moment you all been waiting for, maybe!)

Minutes later, everyone came back down dressed in light clothing for the beach. Takuya had on a red tank with short jeans and sandals. Kouji had a navy blue tank with khaki pants and sneakers. (???) JP had on that same jumpsuit he had back when they were in the digital world. You know, the one that was a blue jumper with yellow pockets. He also had sandals too with hair legs. Tommy had on a white shirt with a smiley face that was twice his size and some cargo short khakis. Zoe and Rosie had on camis; Zoe had pink while Rosie had baby blue. They also wore plaid bermuda shorts. (ok I'm going to stop describing their clothing or else I will whined up writing a novel... lol)

They all had little equipments they would use out on the beach. Takuya had his well known goggles along with sun screen. Kouji had a few umbrellas, while Kouichi carried the towels. Tommy had buckets and playful mini shovels (is that what they call 'em?) for making sand castles, and a floaty since he didn't know how to swim. Zoe had a beach volley ball and a beach ball while Rosie carried the equipment. JP had a big and heavy cooler filled with all the goodies they will be eating and drinking.

"C'mon you guys. Where going to miss the sun rays." Takuya called out to his friends as he ran for the door leading to the outside.

As they finally approached the outdoors, they all ran like wild kids in a candy store as they began to setup the beach equipment they brought with them.

"The sun, the sand, the ocean and the seashells... add 'em up and what do you get? The beach bay-beeh" Takuya shouted excitedly as he raised his hands in the air.

"I remember that time." JP commented.

"Hurry up guys! Takuya! JP! Give us a hand!" Zoe ordered as the group set up the beach umbrellas and chairs.

Yutaka and Crystal made there way down to them as they came from behind them. Yutaka had on a teal T-shirt with khakis and sunglasses on him. He looked very seriously with them on. Crystal had on a lavender cami with short shorts and sandals. She too had sunglasses.

"Ok, here's the rules..." Yutaka began to say.

Everyone heaved a sigh.

"There are no rules, just go already!" Crystal interrupted Yutaka again, as everyone cheered and left to go swim in the ocean.

"You did it again!" Yutaka complained to Crystal.

"Of course I did. You were boring them... and me." she said as she gave him a stern look and lied down on one of the beach chairs.

"Thats makes both of us." Yutaka then laid down on his own chair next to her.

***

Everyone began to... strip down to their swimsuits.

"Yeah! Strip!" Bobby yelled as he swung his shirt around in the air.

"Bobby, quit! You're making us look bad." Robby said harshly.

As he removed his pants, he revealed a tan and black zebra print swim trunks.

"Zebra stripes?" Jack asked.

"Yeah whats wrong with that? The girls love it." Bobby quickly defended as a group of whistles started coming from everywhere.

"See?"

The guys quickly shook their heads. JP on the other hand decided to take of his shirt as his big belly popped out.

"Eew, JP! Put that away! You look like as if your pregnant with twins." Kouji said, rudely.

"What? Your just jealous!" JP patted his stomach as he showed it off to the world. You could also hear a girl scream in background. Everyone laughed at the incident.

Zoe and Rosie also began to remove their clothes, as Takuya stared and gawked at them.

"Man, Takuya! Quit being such a..." Kouichi was starting to say "something" as he looked at the girls.

Pretty soon all the guys were staring.

"Oh my gosh! Quit looking at us ya poivoits!("perverts" with a little emphasis)" Zoe yelled.

All the guys quickly resumed their composure as if noting happened.

"Boys will be boys" Rosie said as she ran off to the ocean.

***

"Come on and join us, Kouji" Takuya suggested out to him as Kouji stood there and watch them have fun in the water.

"The water is very nice." Zoe added.

"Yeah, y'all can have fun on y'all's own while I stand here." he was still wearing the clothes that he came out with since he wasn't expecting to swim.

"Don't mind him guys. He's just a boring sap. I bet he doesn't know what its like to have." JP said as he splashed Tommy.

"I bet I do" Kouji retorted back over the water.

"Do not!" JP lashed back.

"FINE! But only cause you insist." he quickly removed his clothes as he ran out to them, into the crashing waves like a wild man. He actually enjoyed it as he fell into the water along with his comrades, shouting with joy. They all looked at him as if he had done something he wasn't suppose to do, which was show any sign of happiness.

"What are you _girls_ lookin' at?" Kouji asked rudely, even though not everyone was a girl.

***

They all continued swimming and playing around as they splashed water on each other. Tommy dog paddled around them in circles in his little floaty. Takuya was getting bored until a clever idea came to mind.

He slowly approached Kouji from behind as he jumped on top of him, making him sink into the water.

"What are you, crazy?" Kouji squealed as he emerged from the water for breath.

"You could have drowned me." Kouji protested.

"But I didn't" Takuya pointed out.

"Rrrrr, you get on my nerves Takuya. You get on my nerves."

"Like you have any"

"What?" Kouji was steaming with anger again.

"Cut it out guys. Can't we have a decent good time without y'all bickering over who has bigger balls and such." Zoe remarked.

They all gave her a where-did-you-get-_balls-_from look.

"What?" Zoe said. Before she knew it she was being lifted in the air by Takuya.

"Aaaaaaaah! Stop Takuya! Put me down" she squealed.

"Put you down? If you insist." Takuya instantly dropped her into the water, getting her all wet. (um, aren't you suppose to get were?)

But during the whole time, the same browned haired kid from before came by on a surfboard as he rode the waves like a pro. Everyone, especially the girls, watched in awe.

"Wow!" Rosie commented, "He's good."

"Yeah. We should call him over here." Zoe insisted.

"Aaah no ya don't!" JP and Takuya said together, but it was too late. The girls were shouting at the surfing kid wonder.

"May I help you ladies?" the kid said as he swam over on his board.

The girls blushed a little as they thought of something to say.

"They just wanted to compliment on your surfing. Now you can leave." Takuya snapped rudely. He wanted the guy to go away, for he wanted to be the only guy to be admired.

"If y'all need me, I'll just be at the sandbox building a sand castle." Tommy said since he didn't want to witness any trouble.

"Care to see me do it again? I'll show you how?" the kid offered his teaching services to the girls to a once in a life time opportunity.

"Sure!" the girls chimed together as they hopped on board with him, leaving Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, and JP behind.

"I don't believe this!" JP exclaimed.

"Yeah, that guy's taking our women!" Takuya snapped.

"Heh heh, for once I get to see y'all get mad over the fact that a guy is more charming than y'all." Kouji said as he swam back to shore.

"Yeah. Whatever." Kouichi mumbled.

Takuya was not going to lose without a fight.

"Hey kid! Got a name?" Takuya called out to the kid with the surfboard.

"Um, yeah dude! Why?" he answered back with a question.

"What is it?" Takuya yelled back then mumbled, "jerk".

"Kazu! Kazu Shioda!" he said in a "James Bond" fashion.

Again, Rosie and Zoe sighed flirtatiously, while Takuya and JP swam back and contemplated an evil plan.

* * *

**A/N: **Wallah! I finally got past this chapter. I didn't think I would finish it with all the school work and the drama and the _girls_. Boy, I tell you life can be so strange and so rewarding all at the same time. For instance, I've been doing an assignment on composing poetry and I had to write 12 of them. TWELVE of them. They weren't that bad by the way. I may even publish them on these fanfics and in real life. That's if anyone wants to hear them. Not only that, there's this girl that I could say is the apple of my eye at the moment, but we're just friends... or are we (*evil laugh*). Well anyways, that about sums up the hold up with this chapter for those of you that still care. For those of you that may be giving up, please don't. Give me a second chance. I still have more to write. It may not be good but please keep reading till the fat lady sings.

Hehehe get it?

It's funny I must admit.

... I guess I'll quit

Now I shall do like a banana and split.

(*Snap fingers*)

(Psssst... interesting discovery. Did you (the reader) realized that Y-u-t-a-k-a is an anagram for T-a-k-u-y-a? Not to mention how they say that Takuya is like a second brother to Tommy. Coincidence? I think not!)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Dear reader, now you may be wondering when does this all end, and I'll tell you what. I'm going to be finishing this story within two to three chapters hopefully so lets get started....

I think that's your cue to start reading.

* * *

Chapter 8

Volleyball Madness!

While Kazu was giving surf lessons, Takuya and JP headed over to the little shop (of horrors) of beach items, to get a surfboard to surf with. As they came out JP didn't have a surfboard, since he realized he probably couldn't surf.

"Hey Takuya! Where do you think your going?" Kouji called out as he laid on one of the beach chairs.

"I'm going to show that punk who's boss!" he replied back as he analyzed the ocean view to see his victim.

As Takuya was making a fool of himself, Tommy was busy making a sloppy sandcastle. He carefully tried not to make it crumble but it was no use. His hand weren't meant to make sand castles, as it came crumbling down.

"Ah man." Tommy moaned as he watched it collapse.

"Hey there! Need any help?" a kid with green hair and glasses said out to him.

"Um, sure!" Tommy replied out confused.

Tommy hobbled over to the strange kid as he watched him make a work of art. The kid's sandcastle really looked like a real sandcastle.

"Cool, how'd you do that?" Tommy asked.

"Well you see, its all in the technique..." he pointed out as he stroke the sides making them more perfect. "By the time I'm done this will be one big sandcastle for people to walk through."

"Coooool. Oh and by the way, my name is Tommy. Whats your name?"Tommy asked (note: I know that sounds weird but oh well. Just don't think its ok to come up to a stranger and tell them your name and stuff).

"My name is Kenta. Kenta Kitagawa." they both clasped hands and continued working on the castle together.

***

(Back to Takuya)

Takuya watched as a wave came from the ocean, with it carrying Kazu and Zoe on board.

"Rrrrr. That irritates me." Takuya sprang into action as he tried to swim out to them on his surfboard.

He came up to them as a wave carried them by.

"Hey guys!" he called out as he surfed on the board next to them, almost ready to fall off.

"Dude, I didn't know you could surf." Kazu asked him over his shoulders, intrigued.

"Yeah, I didn't know either." Zoe added.

"Are you kidding me? I've been surfing since... since forever." Takuya lied.

"Really dude? Cuz your technique is very odd." Kazu pointed out to Takuya's shaky feet.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" He lied again.

"What ever you say, dude." Kazu said as he carried himself and Zoe to shore.

"Hey wait! Come back here!" Takuya called out to him as he fell off his board into the water. Water splashed everywhere while people watched the incident.

"What a dummy" Kouji mumbled to himself, back at his beach chair. He quickly took a sip from his drink and laid back down with his sunglasses over his eyes.

Back at shore, Kazu came swimming to Takuya to see if he was alright.

"Are you alright, dude?" Kazu asked as he held out a hand from his surf board.

"Of course I am!" Takuya said with sarcasm, "And quit calling me dude, buddy."

"Wow. I didn't know I could be insulted and called buddy all in the same sentence?"

"Well you just did."

Takuya tried to swim back to shore while Kazu left him to carry himself.

"Whatever you say... dude." Kazu teased as he swam off with Zoe right by him.

Takuya looked over at Zoe, the jewel of his eye, as she slowly grew attached to Kazu.

***

"Lets play beach volleyball!" JP yelled as he grabbed the volleyball and ran (more like struggled to walk) over to the net.

"OK! I serve!" Zoe said as she grabbed the ball from JP.

"No fair. I wanted to serve." JP stressed.

"Do you know how to serve?" Zoe asked him, knowing that he probably didn't.

"Ok, you got me." JP admitted as he sheepishly went to the other side.

It was a team of Zoe, Rosie, Jack, and Robby verses JP, Kouichi, Bobby, Takuya and their new friend (and Takuya's foe) Kazu.

"No fair. They got more people." Jack complained.

"Don't worry. We'll beat them. We got our secret weapon, Zoe." Rosie explained as she referred to Zoe's athleticism when it came to volleyball.

"Come join us, Kouji" Kouichi called out to Kouji who was enjoying the sun.

Kouji let out a sigh since he knew he didn't really have a stinking choice.

"Fine, but I'll be the ref." he suggested. He folded his arms together and watched with disgust.

They all got in their game phases and stances as Robby got ready to serve.

"Her goes nothing..." Robby served it, and the game was on its way.

***

"You better watch were your going." Takuya said to Kazu as they both ran to hit the ball over the net at the same time, but Kazu accidentally ran into him.

For some reason Takuya just didn't seem to like him. Its was as if he...

"Hate your guts! I hate your stinkin' guts" Takuya said harshly to Kazu again.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Kazu asked.

"He's just mad that you stole his 'girl'" Kouji said as he watched the competition get more intense.

"Oh, so that's what this is. Look dude, I'm sorry about the whole thing but I can't help it if girls tend to like me." Kazu explained with a sense of truth and bragging at the same time.

"Whatever. Just stay away from her." Takuya ended the conversation as he went over to his designated spot.

It was Kouichi's turn to serve as he got ready. He was a nervous wreck as he approach the serving spot.

"Where's the ball." he asked as Kouji tossed it too him.

He looked at where he was suppose to hit it but winded up knocking it out of bounds as it hit Crystal.

"Hey! Watch it you jerk!"

"Oops, sorry about that!" Kouichi cried out, apologetically.

"Yeah, watch where you through that thing!" Yutaka tried to stick up for Crystal.

Kouichi was a really bad server they all noticed as he continually attempted to serve the ball.

He got in his position again and served it with all his might, but made it go crooked as it hit Zoe on the head. Instantly, as if by instincts, Takuya ran over to her to make sure she was alright.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he held her head for her.

"Ah, yeah" she said as she rubbed her head to make sure it was still attached.

"How many fingers am I holding?" he persisted by holding up two fingers, then three, then one.

"Don't worry I'm fine!"

" 'k, just making sure." he said as he walked back to his side and made a mean face towards Kazu.

"Sorry about that, Zoe. I'll try to aim better!" Kouichi apologized. He got read for his next redo serve by repetitively swinging his arms over and over towards the ball.

He hit it again but this time it went over the net and hit Zoe on the stomach as she tried to move back from it. This time Kazu was the one to rush over to Zoe's aid as Takuya watched him in disfavor.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he patted her stomach.

She sighed, "Of course I am."

"Sure?"

"Mmm-hmm"

Kazu went back at his spot, while Takuya was steaming with frustration. You could practically see the steams coming from his ears.

"What?" Kazu asked sincerely.

Meanwhile, Kouji couldn't help but chuckle at the drama going on. He was finally getting entertainment by other peoples misfortunes. In fact, everyone else couldn't help but snicker at the scene that was happening before them either.

"Wow that volleyball must really hate you!" Rosie pointed out to Zoe, who was in pain. But Zoe was practically use to it due to experience with injuries.

"Or Kouichi" Kouji added as he pointed at the suspect.

"Once again, I am sooo sorry." Kouichi apologized again. "Gosh I feel terrible. It's like I don't know how to serve."

Everyone looked at him like a deer in the head lights.

"Ok everyone. Forget what he said keep going!" Kouji resumed his job as a referee.

Now everyone was scared of Kouichi and who he might hit the ball with this time. They all kept looking back at him to make sure he didn't mess up again.

"Remember Kouichi... focus." JP gave him a last minute tip before he served again, and that is exactly what he did.

"Kouichi can't serve!" Kouji coughed out loud. He tried not to look obvious, but Kouichi heard him clearly.

He took in a deep breath as he tried to ignore any distractions and slung at the ball one more time.

At the same time all this was happening, Zoe decided to turn around and instruct her team to move back a little... big mistake.

The ball was streaming through the air with all eyes watching it, in slow motion, sail over the net as it smacked Zoe in the rear end.

"Ouch!" she yelped as she almost fell over from the impact.

This time, both Kazu and Takuya ran over to help her out.

"Get away from her!" Takuya pushed Kazu out of the way and instantly started fighting (no one got hurt).

The whole group started laughing as Kouichi turned bright red due to embarrassment. Even Kouji managed to chuckle at the incident.

"All right hm guys settle hm hm down... heh heh... hehehe... hahaha...hohoho... hohohoooooooo... huhuhuuu...aahahahaaaaa...aaaaaaaaahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....aawwwhahahaaaa...teteteeeeeeeeeee.............eh eheh eeeheh.....heh......" This went on for hours as Kouji fell on the ground and continually laughed at Kouichi and everyone else.

"Quick! Someone call the medics! I think he's having an aneurysm... or a heart attack!" JP exclaimed.

Kouji staggered to his feet after his hour long laughing.

"Alright...I'm fine now....oh gosh... y'all make me laugh some times."

"That's it. I'm not serving no more." Kouichi dropped the ball and walked over to the side lines and watched the rest of the game. (aw poor guy).

***

The game was now 8 to 7 and Takuya's team was winning, until they lost the ball to the other team. While his team was winning, they began to get arrogant as they chanted, "We're going to win". But even though they thought they had the lead, the tides began to turn as the "Zoe-enator" approached the serving spot.

"Ah man, here she comes." JP said with hesitance in his voice.

"Makes you want to wet your pants JP, doesn't it!" Kouji commented with a smile on his face. JP snapped him a how-did-you-know look.

"Alright guys! This game is about to end! Lets hurry it up and call it a day!" Kouji was ready to leave as he walked around in circles.

Everyone was very antsy, for they knew that she was a force to reckon with.

"C'mon Zoe! You don't scare me!" Takuya called out as he took his position.

"Shut up!" Zoe retorted back.

Everyone gulped as Zoe took her stance. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion as she started to serve it. She hit it so fast over the net that it flew to the other side without anyone noticing.

"Point!" Kouji shouted jubilantly. Everyone was surprised of his reaction. Kouji chuckled under his breath, as he fixed his sunglasses.

"Whompinbobula!" JP cried out as he saw the ball spin in the sand.

"Wheeeeew! I bet you guys are scared now!" Robby implied.

As Kouji tossed the ball back to Zoe, she took her game mode stance once more. She was feeling it now. She was in that zone that most players get when they know they got the game in the bag.

"C'mon Zoe! Hit it over here!" Takuya shouted, waving his hands arrogantly. He looked over at Kazu and told him, "Watch how the pros do it."

She smirked and said, "What ever you say..." as she slammed he ball in the air.

"Here comes the pain." Kouji muttered to himself as he watched the ball sail across the net.

The ball was going so fast as it sailed over the net and smacked Takuya... smack dab in the face.

"Oooooooooo!" both Jack and Robby sang at once.

"Oh my gosh!" was all Zoe could say as she placed her hands over her mouth, while others ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" she said as she jogged over to a collapsed Takuya on the ground.

He just laid there as the pain stung his face. It hurt so bad it made him want to cry, but he couldn't seem too because... it hurt sooo bad.

JP , feeling jealous due to all the attention, decide to play hurt too.

"Aaaah my knee!" he said as he fell to the ground, but know one cared.

"Please answer me!" Zoe insisted to Takuya.

"Oh-my-GOSH! I need a moment!" Takuya walked over to the side as he placed one hand on his hip and the other on his nose.

Everyone watched him as he moaned in agony, while Robby and Jack where giving each other a bear hug chanting, "We won!"

"Aaaaahahahahaa...hahaha...aaahahaaaaaa...heheeaaaaa!" Kouji was laughing even harder than before as pointed at Takuya. He surely was going to sleep good tonight.

***

As Takuya as suffering with his throbbing nose, Tommy and Kenta finished their sand castle.

"We did it!" they both shouted as a beach ball came by and knocked it down to the ground.

"Ha ha ha!" Yutaka laughed at both of them, since he was the one that sabotaged their masterpiece.

"YOU FIEND!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Yeah? And what you goin' to do about it?" Yutaka responded.

"Nothing." Kenta mumbled to himself.

Pretty soon an idea entered Tommy's mind. He whispered something into Kenta's ear and soon they left.

"Where are they going?" Yutaka wondered out loud.

Crystal just shrugged and continued soaking in the sun rays.

All of a sudden Tommy, Kenta, and the rest of the guys (except Takuya) ran over to him and chanted, "Proceed!" they took a step forward.

"Proceed!" they too another step.

Pretty soon, they all manhandled a helpless Yutaka and dragged him to the sand area.

"What are y'all doing to me?" he asked considering he was outnumbered.

"We are going to bury you and turn you into a sand mermaid!" Tommy cried out as they began to implement their heinous scheme.

"Stop! Crystal! Your just going to let them do this to ME?"

She ignored him by pretending she was asleep as she made snore noises and covered her head with a towel.

As the kids were carving and sculpting the sand around him, people would walk by and laugh at the funny sight of a kid being made into a mermaid. The idea was enough to strip a guy of his dignity for a while.

"This is just wrong! WROOOOOOOONG!" Yutaka cried, as the kids left him in his torture of embarrassment as a sand mermaid, while people walked by and took pictures. What a way to end the day.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there again. There goes chapter eight. I kind of rushed as you can tell, but I think I'm almost done though. Well I would like to take this time to say Happy Easter, and I hope you stay tuned for my next chapter... Oh and another thing, I would greatly appreciate it if people would read and review so that I know if I'm on the right track. Thanks in advance.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hello its me again! Just wanted to let you all know that this is chapter 9... but you already knew that... didn't you? I think my writing grammar is a lot off in this one.

Chapter 9

**Game Face**

Speaking of game faces, Takuya's was broken... or at least his nose.

"Oh the agony." he moaned as he laid in his bed, clutching his nose.

"Here, do you need more ice?" Tommy insisted with a bag of ice as he handed it to Takuya.

"Thanks Tommy. At least you care about me."

As they looked around the room, no one was there to help poor Takuya out.

"Ooo I just remembered. The guys said that they were going to have a poker night, and I was invited. Want to come?"

Takuya looked at Tommy with a solemn look and said, "No thanks. I'll stay right here."

"Alright. Suit yourself." and with that, Tommy left the room to go next door.

Pretty soon, Zoe's sister, Crystal, came in with a first aid kit. Takuya started to tense up since he wasn't sure what she was going to do to him.

"Don't worry Zackery, I'm only here to help your nose." she said, confusing his name up.

"Uhm thanks, but my name is Takuya." Takuya pointed out.

"Oh, sorry about that Jimbob."

Takuya sighed as he knew it was no use trying to correct her since she was going to get it wrong anyway.

"Now hold still.... you know you kids should be more careful." Crystal suggested as she placed a weird looking band aid on his nose.

"Ow! I _was_ careful... ow... its just that Zoe got carried away, I guess. OOOOW!" Takuya managed to say through all the wincing and jerking.

"Well there. I'm done." Crystal got up ready to leave now that her duty was fulfilled.

"Hey wait!" Takuya called her attention as she turned around, " Could you call Zoe for me?"

She turned around with a "what-did-you-just-say?" look.

"What do I look like, your little errand girl?" she walked out the door and left him in his miserable state.

Seeing that he probably wasn't going to get his wish, he flopped back on his bed and fell asleep all alone. (and thats when all the people say "Aaaaaaaaaw!")

***

(**BGM: **Poker Face, by Lady Gaga)

"I win again!" Tommy cheered as he laid his hand of cards.

"Oh come on!" Robby said, displeased.

"This is like the fourth time!" Jack protested. Everyone was getting fed up with him winning.

"Are you sure your not cheating?" JP asked trying to sneak a peek at Tommy's slight of handiness.

"Of course not. I just got skills that all... and a little bit of lady luck." he tried to shuffle the cards, but Kouji swiftly took them from him.

"Your not going to be cheating this time..." he quickly shuffled the cards and dealt them out to everyone.

Everyone started fidgeting with their cards, as they all took a drank from their coke bottles and cans.

"I could use some beer." JP joked.

Tommy pulled out a fake smoke pipe that blew bubbles.

"Tommy? Where'd you get that, and why do you have it?" Kouichi asked puzzled as everyone else looked in amusement.

"I got it from the store. These things are mighty nifty. It might be the reason why I'm winning." Tommy said as he blew a few bubbles to add to the humor.

Everyone looked at their hand and each other, trying to read each other's facial expressions.

"I got nothing." Kouichi admitted.

"Zilch!" JP tossed his cards on the table.

Everyone else didn't have much either.

"Ah we dilly willy gee bonkers..." Jack mumbled to himself as everyone looked at him as if he spoke another language. It was very unlikely of him to talk in such a way since he always used slang.

He quickly looked up, embarrassed.

"Oh! I mean.... it's all good!" he tried to play it off but it didn't work.

"Put the cards on the table!" Robby demanded with clenched teeth. Jack did so.

"Now this time I'm going to win..... BAM!" Robby slammed his cards down on the table revealing a hand of consecutive numbers all in the same suits.

"Ha ha baby! That's a straight flush!" he pointed out, arrogantly. "Lets see what you got, Tommy"

Tommy looked at him and everyone else with sad eyes.

"Sorry man... but I got a royal flush." Tommy laid out his cards calmly on the table as everyone looked dumbfounded and amazed.

"Read 'em and weep." he teased as people started crying and throwing their cards everywhere. "I'll be taking all this" Tommy took all the money that they all bid.

"I officially quit!" Bobby stressed as he went to go lie down on his bed.

(Dear reader: if you feel confused about the whole poker thing, don't worry I do/did too since I'm not use to the game. Heck, I don't even think I explained it right, but oh well.)

After a while of discontent and resent, Yutaka came out of the restroom after his long shower.

"Well if it isn't mister sandy mermaid!" JP taunted.

"Shut up! DO you have ANY idea how long it took to get rid of all that sand. Now I have to wash out the sand in my boxers and the rest of all my clothes, no thanks to y'all!" Yutaka was infuriated.

"Your welcome!" Kouji replied.

"Hey where's the kid that got injured" Yutaka changed subjects.

"Oh you mean Takuya? He's in the other room next door." Tommy answered as everyone else was putting up the poker stuff. He was busy counting his money he won.

"And no one is their to help him?" Yutaka asked with a concerned look on his face.

Everyone wasn't sure what to say for they thought they had committed a felony.

"Well I don't care, really heh-heh-heh-heh!" He fell onto his bed and instructed the other to do the same.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

***

_"Tresemmé! Tresemmé! Oo la la!"__Zoe sang in the restroom out loud._

_The rest of the girls started to wake up with groggy looks on their faces._

_"Who's that?" Rosie asked still trying to figure out where she was at._

_"Apparently, that is Zoe tryin' to sing in the shower. She always does it when ever she is using that shampoo brand." as Crystal explained to Rosie what she was use to hearing all the time._

_"Oh." Rosie said as she fell back asleep._

_Meanwhile, the guys were starting to wake up from their slumber. Takuya was the first to wake up, only to find out his nose was still hurting._

_"Ah man. I feel like a deranged walrus or something." Takuya mumbled to himself on the way to the bathroom._

_In the other room, JP woke up suddenly due to the fact he had to use the restroom really badly._

_"Oh man! I knew I shouldn't have drunken those twenty cokes." JP muttered as he stumbled over to the restroom, but it was already occupied by Yutaka._

_"Hurry up man!" JP banged on the door._

_"Why?" Yutaka asked back._

_"I NEED TO PEE!" JP shouted, trying to hold it in._

_"Too bad." _

_JP grunted and ran out the room to go next door to see if he would have better luck. As he knocked on each door, he realized that they were all locked except the girls room. He gulp as he realized what he was about to have to do._

_"Man, I'm about to enter no mans land!" he muttered to himself as he took in a deep breath._

_"here goes nothing.." he said as he barged in._

_At the same time he was barging in, Zoe was coming out of the restroom, swinging her hair in wild circles._

_"'Scuse me! I GOT TO PEE! I GOT TO PEE!" JP pushed right past everyone as he ran into the vacant restroom to relieve himself._

_As the other guys were just now coming out of their rooms to see who was knocking, they saw JP flying out of the girls room as if he was just a sack of yesterdays newspapers._

_"... And STAY OUT!" Crystal ordered as she slammed the door behind her._

_JP, who was still laying on the ground, was trying to remember where he was as the guys crowded around him with astonished look on their faces._

_'What happened to you!" they all asked._

_".....Everything!" was all JP could say for the remainder of the morning. _

_***_

It was later on in the day they decided to go to the recreation center. A day in the

game house was like a day in heaven for Tommy.

"I'm getting tired of all this baby sitting everyday." Yutaka complained.

"Boohoo deal with it." Crystal suggested rudely as both of them took a seat on one of the stools at the mini diner they had.

The whole group, especially Tommy, was very excited being in the recreation center.

"Cool, I'm going to the the race car over there!" Tommy yelled out as he ran over the race car station.

"Don't get lost!" Yutaka yelled out after him. "Siblings." He stressed.

Pretty soon everyone was going to different stations. JP walked over to a game where one has to hit a button in order to obtain a prize. Robby Jack and Bobby, decided to play "Hoop Shoot Out!"; a game where they would continually shoot the ball to gain the highest points. Kouichi raced along with Tommy in the racing games, even though he kept loosing and coming in second place.

Takuya, who was still in pain and distraught, decided to relieve all of his anger at a shooting game that required the shooter to... shoot... monsters.

Takuya was feeling angry, yet depressed, as he step up to the controls and looked at the game tokens. He looked past the machine only to find Zoe and Rosie were having a good time playing air hockey. He couldn't help but feel hopeless as the thought of losing her to some jerk named Kazu.

"One moment your on top of the world, the next your in a valley full of suffering and a throbbing nose..." Takuya complained, symbolically, as he raised up the gun towards the screen.

"Some brake this turned out to be. And here I thought I could have a good time over this vacation, but instead I'm here loosing my joy over for some airhead..." Takuya continued aiming the gun towards the screen and started shooting randomly at whatever popped up on the screen.

"He thinks he so cool just because he can surf and pull chicks off their feet as if he's some sorta chick magnet..." Takuya started shooting more violently as he started shooting things he wasn't suppose to, like the pedestrians and the dogs and cats.

"I Hate it!" Takuya yelled out loud as a cat in the game screamed since he shot it.

"...OH screw YOU too, kitty!.." Takuya mentioned, angrily to the screen.

"I mean who even talks with that surfer dude lingo. _'Totally dude! Narly. Check out the nerfed up waves on my buffed up board, dude. Niiiiiiiiice. So, I was like Whooa, and we were like Whoooooa! And you were like... whoa._' It sickens me." Takuya continued to mock his enemy despiseree, Kazu, as he started loosing the game, due to lack of precision.

"Gees, I can't even play a simple game without losing my train of thought because of him." Before he could call it a day, Kouji walked up to the gun controller next to him and started to shoot along with him.

"I can see your still upset. Who would of thought you, Takuya, would be so worked up over some guy who is just trying to be you friend." Kouji said as he successfully shot at the oncoming zombie targets on the screen.

"Would you call someone a friend if they were trying to steal your future girl.. friend?" Takuya questioned.

"You just don't get it do you. Have you ever thought of the fact that he may be just some guy that a lot of girls seem to like a lot? If I didn't know better, I'd think your were jealous." Kouji was now shooting an onslaught of monsters on the screen as he multi tasked in explaining his point to Takuya.

"Huh? What da you know? After all your the guy who practically hates having friends." Takuya retorted, feeling a little guilty.

"True, but at least I can tell when people are trying to be my friends, even though I usually ignore them. Hey, I can't help it if know one's up to my level."

"That's because your antisocial." Takuya snapped back.

"Not really. I like to think of it as keeping my guard up. As for you.... you should lower yours." And with that Kouji placed the gun back in the holster and left the station with the highest score in the game (that was until Tommy came later on and beat it, like usual).

"I-I-I don't believe it!" Takuya stammered to himself. "Is the world turning upside down, or did Kouji just make a lot of sense."

***

As if on cue, Kazu made his way as he walked into the station along with Kenta. Business was about to pick up.

Taking Kouji's advice, partially, Takuya walked over to him to pick a bone with him.

"Hey..." Takuya pointed his index finger towards Kazu as he looked over at him. "...You there!"

Kazu jammed his hands in his pockets as he waited for Takuya to walk over to him.

"You know I don't appreciate you eying my girl Zoe over there..." Takuya mentioned as he pointed over to Zoe who wasn't paying any attention.

"What? I wasn't 'eying' your 'girl'." Kazu defended himself.

"Yeah!" Kenta added in a stupid nerdy voice.  
"Stay out of this, cheerleader!" Takuya insulted.

Kenta quickly shut his mouth and stood behind Kazu and pouted.

"Dude, I wasn't staring at no one, honestly." Kazu insisted.

"Oh so I'm a liar now?" Takuya asked all defensively as he raised his hand up to his chest. He was just an inch shorter than Kazu, but that wasn't going to stop him at all.

"Dude, is this really necessary?"

"You bet it is, BUDDY!" Takuya instantly placed his hands into a fist.

"Come on! You wanna go? I'll take you on right now! You and your lil friend!"

"Its Kenta!" Kenta reminded.

"What ever!"

He was making a scene as a few people crowded around him and Kazu. Even Zoe, who was worried at the moment.

"I'll just step back over here." Kenta took a few safe steps back away from the scene.

"Come on 'DUDE'. I'm gonna whoop your tail right now!" Takuya continually insisted, as his friends began to come around to see what was all the ruckus.

"Hey! Takuya! Sto-" Kouichi was stopped by Kouji as he put his hand on his shoulder to restrain him.

"Don't worry. No need to get all apprehensive. Just let him make a fool of himself. This is going to be good after all." Kouji admitted with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Come on. What's the matter? 'Fraid I'll mess that face up of yours, pretty boy?" Takuya went on as he came up to Kazu and gave him a shove.

"Come on!"

"Dude, your practically, injured. I don't want to hurt you." Kazu insisted on being nice, but Takuya finally went to far as he pushed him just a little too hard into the table behind him.

(**Warning: **what is about to happen next may get a bit.. VIOLENT!)

Kazu, out of retaliation, swung Takuya right in the nose, accidentally, as Kenta behind him gave out a shriek. Takuya fell to the floor in the blink of an eye as he held his nose to make sure it was still on his face.

"Oh I see. You wanna play dirty..." Takuya got up and tried to swing at him but missed and wound up bumping into the table as he crashed to the ground.

The people around him started to laugh and jeer as he got up almost stunned.

"Takuya! Stop this!" Zoe ordered.

"Oh don't worry Zoe. I know what I'm doing... why is there two of you?" Takuya was loosing it... the fight and his mind.

"Come here you..." Takuya swung again and missed, but retained his stance as he wobbled trying to remain balanced.

"I won't let you mess up this pretty face." Takuya started swing multiple times at him, but Kazu continued to duck and weave each one. When Takuya was finally tired and out f breath, Kazu stuck him in the jaw causing spit to fly everywhere. Takuya, having no more energy, fell down in a humorous slow motion, while everyone watched in horror. (don't worry he's not dead... yet)

"Ooooooooooooooo!" Robby, Jack and Bobby sang.

People began to crowd around him to make sure he wasn't dead, as Kazu couldn't help but feel bad as he stormed away along with Kenta tagging along.

"Did you see that? You are the man! That guy had it coming to him!"

"Kenta!"

"Yeah?"

"Stop!?

"Okey dockey!"

Back at the Takuya being knocked out, JP was ordering people to get away from him, while Zoe and Rosie walked of in disappointment towards Takuya.

"Alright now people! If his face is red, stay away from his head. If his face is blue, there's nothing you can dooo!" JP rhymed as he knelt beside Takuya."Alright now Tacky, how many fingers am I holding?"

"Why is there three of you?" Takuya asked as he fainted.

Everyone cleared as the paramedics came to clean things up and took him away to the emergency room. (don't worry he's fine)

"What happened?" Tommy asked while he was dancing on the dance revolution game with the arrows.

_"Takuya... just got beat up!" Kouji laughed out loud._

* * *

_**A/N:** A long but saddening chapter this is. This was done as a request, so wallah. We'll just see if Takuya gets his revenge. It took me a while to write this since I had to use my old machine computer. It was like driving me crazy as if I was driving threw slow traffic. It is so freakin slow, but anyway... at least its done. Tune in to see if Takuya is still alive and what happens next on Digimon: SPRING BREAK... (that ended a month ago lol) Oooooooooo scary._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I figured that was a weird title. Last chapter.

Chapter 10

FTW (For the Win)

"Aaaaaahahahahaaa.... ahahaha!" Kouji just couldn't help himself from laughing even more now that they came from the clinic.

Ever since the whole incident, Takuya was taken to the emergency room. He almost re-injured his nose even though it got hit, but the nurse said he would be alright.

"I tried to tell you Takuya, but nooooo. You didn't want to listen to me." Kouji reminded.

"Shut up! Your not helping!" Takuya said with an ice pack on the bridge of his nose.

"OH I was helping alright. You just didn't want to accept it."

During the conversation, in came Yutaka as the supervisor as usual. He wanted to talk to Takuya based on his behavior.

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you tryin' to get me in trouble?

"No?" Takuya answered.

"Gees, you KIDS can't stay out of any trouble can y'all." Yutaka was frustrated from all the havoc he was having to deal with.

"I just can't wait till this vacation is over with." Yutaka exhaled a huge sigh as he fell on his bed in silence for the rest of the night. That was until everyone entered his room, everyone except the girls.

"Hey eery body!" Robby busted in the door with Jack and Bobby behind him making a bunch of noise.

"No NO NOOOOO! Get out! GET OUT!" Yutaka yelled at everyone that was coming in. He wanted it to be piece and quiet.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't we all spend the night here in this room." Tommmy (with the three m's) suggested.

"Yeah. We can call it a guy's night in." JP added with excitement.

"NO! We will not have a 'guy's night in'! Now scram! All of you!" Yutaka motioned them out the door.

"But we want to hang out since the vacation's 'bout to be over." Kouichi said.

All the guys started making their way in the room as they started to lay down on the beds.

"NO! All of you, get out. Y'all are braking the the first rule, not to disturb me!" Yutaka reminded them.

"Too bad!" Kouji said as he made himself comfortable.

"Yeah we all want to stay here..." Tommy insisted, with everyone backing him up.

"Rrrrrr, fine! Go ahead! Just don't say a word." Yutaka instructed as he laid on his bed.

Everyone began to start talking, as Yutaka got up from his bed even more annoyed.

"What are y'all doing? I said not to talk!"

"No, you said not to say 'a word'." JP joked as Yutaka got even more infuriated.

He slammed himself on his bed and decided to go to bed without dealing with kids for the rest of the day.

***

While the guys had a guys night in, the girls were having a somewhat slumber party. The girls were seeming to get along much better than the guys next door as they did each others hair and recalled on how the day went.

"OMG did you see how that boy, Tickticky..." Crystal mentioned

"You mean Takuya?" Zoe corrected.

"Yeah. What ever. Jimbob. He got knocked the crap out of him!" Crystal continued to make fun of Takuya's incident.

"I couldn't help but laugh at the idiot after seeing that other guy hit him..." Crystal went on.

"I rather not talk about it." Zoe suggested as she bunched Rosie's hair into double pigtails.

"Oh... I see." Crystal held her chin in a not so innocent way.

"See what?" Zoe was unsure of what she meant by that.

Rosie yelped in pain due to all the pulling Zoe was doing to her hair.

"Nothing." Crystal pretended to play hard to get.

"What ever." Zoe said.

Pretty soon she saw a pillow hit her face by Crystal.

"I told you I would get you back!" Crystal teased as she got ready by jumping on the bed.

Before long Zoe and Rosie double teamed and started hitting Crystal with pillows.

"Take this!" They shouted as they pummeled her with pillow feathers flying everywhere. (Do those feathers really happen?)

As the girls continued to scream and shout from all the pillows hitting them, the guys in the other room couldn't help but listen in awe.

"What do you suppose they are doing?" Kouichi asked.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" JP joked as he pulled out his pillow, but no one was willing to play," We should go over there and see what they are doing." JP added as his eyes moved from corner to corner.

"Hey guys! Who do I remind you of?" Kouji mocked as he hit his nose with a pillow and fell to the ground in slow motion. Everyone started laughing and snickering, because of how obvious they knew who he was talking about.

Takuya instantly got up, and pushed Kouji to the wall.

"I don't appreciate you making fun of me and my nose." Takuya explained furiously.

"Oh yeah, what ya gonna do?" Kouji tested as he pushed Takuya back.

Pretty soon they both were bear hugging each other and trying to throw each other to the ground.

"Uhuh... not so tough now are you?" Takuya had Kouji in a head lock.

"Aaah! Let go!" Kouji pleaded until he got out of it and threw Takuya into the bunk bed nearby.

Yutaka woke up and looked the the two then laid his head back down and placed his blanket over his face. Robby Jack and Bobby were busy ooooing and yelling like a bunch of hooting baboon monkeys.

JP and Tommy looked in silence and looked back at each other.

"Soooo.... you want to go see what the girls are doing?" JP asked

"Sure..." Tommy answered.

"Great, now will everyone that wants to see what the girls are doing follow me!" JP shouted amongst the chaos to get everyone's attention.

Every one left with them except Robby Jack and Bobby who stayed and rooted.

"Come on! Bring it!" Takuya challenged Kouji as Kouji charged and tried to tackle him in the gut.

And that was how the day ended.

***

The next day everyone got ready to go to the beach once again, until they realized it was raining.

"Ah man! Now I'll never get to see the Zucchinis in bikinis!" JP said with a depressed look on his face.

"The what?" Kouichi asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Oh nothing... its just a bikini contest that I heard would take place, but since it is raining it won't be happening." JP was feeling really let down due to the unfortunate turn of events. "Why doesn't anything good ever happen to me?" JP asked aloud as if he was expecting someone to answer.

"Hey..." Tommy interrupted JP's quest for answers. "I heard that the hotel has an indoor swimming pool. We should go try it out!"

"Sure, why not." Yutaka agreed with no emotion. He hardly got any sleep.

Takuya and Kouji came out of there rooms exhausted due to all the wrestling they were doing.

"Man I'm tired" they both admitted.

They both looked at each other and decided not to fight again in a long time till they regained there strength.

***

So now they all were at the pool as they went to the dressing rooms.

"We'll be right back out. NO peeking!" Yutaka teased towards the girls. It was his first joke since the whole trip.

As they all came out dressed in their swim wear, they all jumped into the pull along with many other kids that were already swimming.

(**BGM:** Mercy,by Duffy)

JP and Kouichi were walking around the pool stunned at all the girls that were there.

"Oh-my-gosh, Kouichi. This is the place to be." JP said as he walked around the pool subconsciously staring at the girls swimming."Maybe this won't be a bad day after all." JP said with a smile on his face."

"Alright snap out of it!" Kouichi tried to revive JP from his mental incapacitated state.

Takuya was just getting his joy back until... Kazu and his friend Kenta came walking in to the pool.

"Hey look! Its Kazu!" Kouji stressed to make sure that Takuya heard him. He really wanted to get on his nerves.

Kazu started to make his way over to the kids until he saw Takuya and his bandaged nose.

"Oh...um... sorry about the whole thing yesterday." Kazu sent his apology, but Takuya looked away and ignored him. "Well I don't blame you for being angry." Kazu mentioned as he placed himself in his shoes.

"Don't mind him! Hang out with us!" Kouji said trying to provoke Takuya once again.

Kazu walked over to the inviting friends while Takuya decided to keep his distance from him. And that was pretty much how the rest of the trip went. When ever Kazu and Kenta came along, Takuya would avoid any social contact with him or them. He did what ever he could to avert him due to the grudge he held against him.

Whenever they gathered in the pool and splashed each other, Takuya stayed away and splashed himself. Whenever they played beach volley ball or make sand castles, Takuya would play by himself away from them making his own. Whenever they decided to eat together, Takuya would drink a slurpee away from them.

***

Finally one night Takuya decided to stay with his friends in the lobby when all of a sudden...Kazu came along.(Duhn Duhn Duhnnnnnn!)

"Hey guys!" Kazu said as he tried not to provoke Takuya. He had a guitar case in one hand and a book in the other.

"What you got there?" Kouji asked curiously, since he had an interest in guitars.

"Oh its just my favorite guitar I brought with me. I hardly go anywhere without it." Kazu explained.

"Play something for us!" Zoe clapped as she waited in jubilee along with Rosie. Takuya couldn't help but roll his eyes at the thought of Kazu playing his guitar.

"O...K. Sure." Kazu set his stuff ready as he sat next to Zoe and Rosie. Everyone else crowed around him to hear him play, everyone except Takuya of course.

"Here's a song I like a lot..." Kazu said as he started strumming his guitar in a majestic fashion.

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me..._

He continued playing while everyone watched in awe and amazement, especially the girls. As he finished, everyone clapped in excitement. Even Takuya clapped, but it wasn't because he wanted to, but because everyone else was doing so, so he clapped in solemn mockery.

"I taught him all he knows." Kenta joked, but no one payed attention to him.

"Play something else!" Tommy requested with a smile on his face.

"_Gees, they act like as if he's doing surgery or raising the dead or something. I bet I would be as good if I learned how to play too, maybe even better!" _Takuya thought to himself as Kazu started playing again.

"Here's one we can all sing along to..." Kazu stated as he strummed the chords to "American Pie"

Everyone started singing along as they sang...

"_So bye-bye, miss American pie._

_Drove my Chevy_

_to the levee,_

_But the levee was dry._

_And them good old boys were drinkin whiskey and rye_

_Singin, thisll be the day that I die._

_Thisll be the day that I die..."_

Everyone sang. Even Kouji, who couldn't hold a note in a bucket. His notes were all over the place, but no one cared except for Takuya who was getting annoyed on the inside. As a group, they all swayed side to side to the beat of the song as they sang the chorus. Takuya had no choice but to join them in there state of blissful happiness while he remained in his aggravating downfall. (poor Takuya)

**A/N:** Its it official... this is the last chapter to the story.. sike. Just kidding. This is my LATE April fools joke, but I think it's time to call it a day and finish this thing in my next chapter. As for the songs Kazu was singing, they are the following: "Hey there Delilah", by Plain White T's and a clip from "American Pie", by Don McLean.

Well Anyways, as you may tell, this was done on my crappy computer again so it may be full of grammar and spelling problems, I don't know. I just want to finish the story already, so tell me what y'all think... till next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **OK, here is the last installment of the story. Despite all the school work I've been doing, (witch was long and tedious, from making a politcal video that didn't play so well, to writing an unwritten essay) I woudl say life is ok. I think a lot has happened in my highschool life. In fact graduation is around the corner! But anyways, I finally have an idea on how this story should end, so lets just hope I do the story some justice. I have to admit, it feels like I've been gone for like a year lol. OK 'nough of me talking and more of you reading...

* * *

Chapter 11

**One Spring Break to Remember**

(A continuation from last time...)

And that was how that moment went. Kazu played even longer on his guitar and everyone claped along... everyone except Takuya. He slowly got up from the couch and walked off without anyone noticing. He made his way to the door to the outside as he appraoched the sandy beach. It was getting dark and hardly anyone was outside except him and very few people roaming the beach.

He walked towards the edge to the shore of the beach as the waves crashed onto his bare feet, gently. He stood there as he looked into the distance at the beautiful sunset. He stared as if he was expecting something magnificent to happen, but nothing did. He finally took his eyes away from the sun (no he wasn't looking directly at it) as he picked up a pebble of the sand and tossed it with all his might into the ocean to see it skid as a sign of disappointment. A week of vacation, yet he wasn't so sure he enjoyed it.

He knelt down to sit down on the sand as he hugged his knees, deep in distraught.

Finally, when he was about to get up and leave, he heard a familiir voice call his name.

"So what are you doing out here, Takuya?" Zoe asked as she stood right beside him.

"Who me?" Takuya asked, niavely.

"No, the sand crab right next to you. Of course I'm talking to you." She said with sarcasm.

"Oh nothing. I just thought I'd come out here, 'cause I'm bored." Takuya answered her previous question.

"Bored... or mad?" Zoe insisted that she knew what Takuya was really feeling.

He continued to avoid looking at her until she brought out two coke bottles from behind her.

"Where'd you get those from?" Takuya asked.

"From the vending machine." She responded plainlly. She began to open one of the bottles as she caught Takuya eyeing her other one. "Do you want this?" she asked him, knowing that he wanted a drink.

"Sure." He said, but she quickly withdrew her hand as he reached for it. "You have to tell me what's wrong first."

Takuya sighed seeing that he didn't really stand a chance, so he gave in and told her how he felt about her.

"...well...you see... ever since _Kazu _came along, this whole break has gone.. down hill. I... I guess.... it seems that I couldn't stand Kazu from the start, and I couldn't stand to see you go all goo goo eye for him." Takuya explained as he hung his head down.

"Hmmm... is someone jealous?" Zoe teased.

"What? Me? Jealous? HA!" he tried to cover up his true feelings but there apparently transperent. Zoe gave him a look as if she knew he was lying when she arched her eyebrow.

"What?" he tried to play it off. He then resumed his strategy of avoidng her eye contact.

(**BGM:** Heroine, by Boys Like Girls)

"Oh Takuya." Zoe sat right next to him as she handed him the other coke cola bottle.

He took the bottle with a little sense of eagerness, since coke was his favorite drink.

"You know what Takuya?" Zoe started, "No matter who ever I meet; Even if Prince Charming lands on my door step, there will always be one Takuya Kanbara in my life."

When she was done Takuya couldn't help but smile on the inside after realizing that he "won" over Kazu. His insides were practically doing summer saults.

He then looked at his coke cola bottle and decided to trade with Zoe's becasue he wanted to win the sweepstakes prize under the cap.

"Want to trade bottles?" he asked.

"O...K?" she said, with a confused look.

After they traded, they both clanked bottles together and drank their drinks in unison. He took a look under the cap to see if he won, but he didn't.

"Dang it." He snapped. Zoe looked at him ambiguously.

"Take your top off." Takuya said to Zoe who looked at him with a shocking look on her face.

"How can you tell me to do such a thing?" Zoe asked as she slapped his arm.

"Ow! What do you mean? I said take your top off. Your bottle top." He gestured his hand over his coke cola and took the top off.

"See?" he implied.

She felt a little embarrassed

"What ever." She said as she opened her top and took a look under it. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Takuya asked, wanting to know what she was gasping about.

"I actually won! I won $150." She gasped as Takuya looked in shock too. He couldn't believe that he would have won that had he kept it.(to bad that never happens to me)

"Give it to me!" he demanded as he reached for it. "I had it first!"

"Yeah, but you gave it to me." She reminded him.

"Yeah, well I change my mind." He kept reaching for it while Zoe held it farther from his hands.

Pretty soon Zoe got up and started running with Takuya chasing after her around the beach.

"I want my $150 dollars!" Takuya shouted to Zoe.

"Your $150? It's mine now!' Zoe replied dodging on coming roamers.

They ran around jumping over sand castles and people tanning on the beach chairs. They even ran on top of peoples towels. Finally, when Zoe jumped over a beach ball, Takuya clumsily triped over it and fell in the sand face first. There was sand all over his face.

"Ha ha ha! He he he!" Zoe laughed at Takuya as he picked his head up from the ground.

"That's not funny I coulda broke my nose again." He moaned after rubbing his face from the sand. She then walked over to him to give him a big hug to "lower" the pain.

"There there Takuya, there there." She patted his back as she hugged him, but before she knew it she was lifted in there air and taken to the ground by Takuya.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he tried to get the cap from her and managed to succeed.

"Yes! Yes! Victory!" he chanted as he sat down beside her with the cap held in the air.

"NO fair." She pleaded as she gave him puppy eyes.

"Ah no ya don't." He tried not to fall for it but he couldn't help it as he gave back the cap to her.

"Man, I can't believe I fell for that." Takuya couldn't help the fact he fell for Zoe's cutenss.

They were now facing the the sunset as it descended into the ocean. Zoe laid her head on Takuya's shoulder, while Takuya laid his head on her head.

"I heard that the others are going to a rock concert at the House of Blues." Takuya mentioned.

"We can go check it out later on." Zoe suggested.

They both continued to stay like that till Zoe felt like relieving something off her chest.

"You know, Takuya... I'm glad I could enjoy these last minutes with you." Zoe admited.

Takuya nudged a little closer to her.

"I'm glad too Zoe... I'm glad too." Takuya replied. And so they both stayed like that... watching the sunset.

(BGM: Heroine, by Boyz like Girls)

***

Takuya woke up suddenly after realizing they doze off in the middle of the beach. The moon was bright outside.

"Ah! Zoe! Wake up!" Takuya nudged her as she woke up suddenly.

"Huh? What? What's going on!" she shouted not sure of where she was.

"We got to hurry! The rock concert at the House of Blues is about to start!" Takuya exclaimed as he helped Zoe to her feet so they could take off running to the House of Blues building.

As they ran all the way down there, they made there way in the entrance without any trouble. It was a free concert and anyone was welcomed to watch which ever band played that night.

As Takuya ran in, all the rest of the gang, along with other fans that awaited the performance to begin, were crowded, waiting for the band to show up.

"So who's playing for us tonight?" Zoe asked.

"I heard its some band called 'Integrated'." JP answered as he turned his head back to answer.

Everyone else was anticiapting the concert to start.

"Ssssh.. they're about to begin!" Kouji shushed everyone that was talking.

As the lights went out and the coloful dancing lights danced around the room, the band began to make their way to the stage. They had a drummer with spike hair, a bass guitart payer with short cut hair, an electric guitar player with long banging hair, and a lead singer who was balled. He almost resemebled...

"Mr. I?" the guys all said together in unison as they looked in shock.

"Who's Mr. I?" Yutaka and Crystal asked.

"He's our history teacher." Takuya explained. He held his head as he stared with disbelief.

"But what is he doing here?" Kouji questioned after shaking his head.

The mysterious lead singer brought the microphone close to his mouth and began to talk. He had on sun glasses and a muscle shirt. He also had an electric guitar in his hand too that looked familiar.

"Hey everybody!" he yelled, "We're _Integrated_ and we're going to be playing for y'all tonight!" he shouted as he adjusted his guitar. "One! Two! Three! Hit it!" he cued his bandmates.

"_Strangers in the night! The night that feels so cold!_

_Starry Starry night! Lives begining to unfold!..."_

The singer sang with such a wicked and rough rock voice as he banged his head to the notes along with his fellow bandmates.

"Can You believe it!" Kouichi yelled to Kouji.

"What?!' Kouji asked and shouted back over the blaring music.

"I said, can you believe it?!" Kouichi repeated.

"What!?" Kouji yelled even louder.

"I saaaaaid, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!" Kouichi was practically yelling at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT?!" Kouji asked again,still not being able to hear him.

"OH forget it!" Kouichi shouted.

"What?!"

Pretty soon a familar person walked up to Kouji and started cheering next to him. It was the girl he bumped into days before.

Kouji looked to his right to see her standing there cheering on the band as she wooped and hollared. She had dark hair and a black t-shirt that said "Girls Kick You know what..."

"Don't I know you?" Kouji asked her through the loud cacphony of music.

"Hm? Oh... arn't you that guy I bumped into days ago?"

"Yeah?" Kouji replied, shily.

They both had an akward moment as they stared at each other for a moment.

"Soooo... my names Rachel." She said as she held out her hand (in a concert?)

"Kouji." He shook hers and they continued to dance. At least Rachel did. Kouji was having some sort of spasms.

"I like these guys!" she mentioned to Kouji.

"Me too!" he replied.

Kouichi then came up beside him as he watched him with unbelief.

"I don't believe you. So you can hear her but not me?" he asked as he shook his bead in denial.

"What!?" Kouji shouted.

***

The night was finally ending as the band closed with a slower song to close out with.

"We would like to thank y'all again for coming out to hear us!" the singer spoke into the mic. as he resumed strumming his guitar.

As the slow song was going people waved their hands in the air to the rhythm to the song. The whole group of kids, including Yutaka and Crystal, joined the crowd in unison.

As Kouji looked at the Rachel, Rachel kept sneaking a couple of looks at him. As one could tell they liked each other, but didn't know how to express it. Out of reflexes, Kouji, not use to doing random things, grabbed Rachel by the shoulders and gave her a big gasdping kiss. When he stopped, he didn't know what he just did, but it didn't matter 'cause she returned a kiss of her own, causing one happily ever after (sorry to all the Koujumi fans or what ever fan you are).

Just as they were smooching, the rest of the guys layed back and watched as they made oooing and awing noises.

"There ya go!" JP rooted.

"That's my boy!" Kouichi joked as he clapped on the side.

Now it was Takuya's turn to "kiss the girl". He looked over at Zoe, but it seemed as if she was reading his mind. She reached and grabbed his cheeks and planted one right on his mouth. Takuya couldn't help but feel taken by surprised. It seemed as if his feet became wobbly as a blissful sensation was running threw their bodies. (Happily ever after number two).

It was as if love was in the air. Even Yutaka, who had been hiding feelings for Crystal the whole time, finally let them out as he quickly, and I mean quickly pecked her on the lips without even thinking. It really didn't matter returened the same feelings back at him as she kissed him back. Now everyone was really rooting due to the fact no one thought he had it in him.

"Damn it! Everyone is making love to someone except me!" JP stressed since he wasn't really happy with the whole thing.

"Dont worry JP. Someday, your girl will come knocking on your door. Just you wait" Kouichi was trying to cheer him as he pat him on the back.

"That will be a long day from now... a loooong day!" Robby and Jack teased.

And that was how the night went. Eveyone had a happy ever after, and the band finally stopped as the concert was finally over.

***

It was the next day and everyone was packing all their stuff that they were taking back home with them. It was their last day and it was time to go back home.

Everyone lined up at the lobby as they made it to the front desk..

"OK. Is that everyone?" Yutaka asked with a smile on his face. He was holding hands with Crystal.

"Yep!" Tommy replied. This was the first time he saw his brother smile so hard.

Everyone started heading over to the front desk where the lady that checked them in was at.

"Hello! I hope you enjoyed your stayed." She wished as she check the group out." Hey arn't you that guy that I checked in that was so mad like four days ago?"

"Yep!" Zoe answered for him. "Now that he's got a girl, which I have to admit is so cute, he's happier than any man in the world."

Yutaka reddened in the face as red as the shirt he was wearing.

"That's enough you guys." He handed over the money to the lady and soon they were on their way.

As they went out the doors, Takuya spotted Kazu walking with his luggages along with Kenta.

"Hold on guys. I got to go do something." Takuya said with a stern look on his face.

He marched over to Kazu with clenched fist as he approached the kids. He was about two feet away from Kazu as he sprung out his fist and... held out his hands (ha got you didn't I).

"I came to say that... well...you know..." he tried to imply that he was sorry.

"Its ok." Kazu ansered back.

"So... we're cool?" Takuya asked not sure whether to believe him.

"Of course we're cool, dude."

Takuya would have normally lashed out at him, but instead sort of chuckled even though he still found it annoying.

"You know, buddy... you could stop calling everyone dude ya know." Takuya suggested.

"Yeah!" Kenta said from behind Kazu in a nerdy voice.

They both looked at him as if he was weird, which he was.

"You know Kenta, you can be weird sometimes." Kazu pointed out.

"Oh?" Kenta responed back confused. "What do you mean? I'm the coolest guy I know?"

They all laughed at that one. They then gave each other a little chat such as what school they go to and what side of town they were from.

"So where ya from?" Takuya asked.

"Actualy, I'm like totally from the other side of town." Kazu informed him.

"Wow, me too!" Takuya replied, "... but on this side." he pointed in the opposite direction.

They gave each other a gesture of I-guess-were-done.

"Well... see ya later, maybe?" Takuya said as he held his fist out.

"See ya later.... dude." Kazu returned the favor as he pounded his fore arm against Takuya's as a sign of approval.

"Oh and anther thing... make sure you take care of that jewel over there.." Kazu pointed towards Zoe who was with the others packing up the vans, "She's one lucky girl, ya know."

Takuya couldn't hel but grin. With that, they went seperate ways with Kenta tagging along as they went to meet their parents in the car.

"And another thing!" Kazu yelled out behind him as Takuya turned around to hear him out, "DUUUUUUUUDE!"

Kazu yelled those last words as Takuya walked back to the others laughing out loud.

That was how the sping breack went as they went off in the and Crystal gave each other a kiss as they went to their designated vans to drive (gosh people are giving those away like hotcakes). As everyone climed into the vans, they went on their way back home, and throughout the whole trip Takuya and Zoe where holding hands the whole way their.

(**BGM:** Great Escape, by Boyz like Girls)

***

After they came back, they told their parents all about their trip. From JP lying about how all the girls were on him, to Tommy and the others burying Yutaka in sand carved as a mermaid, from everyone playing volleyball to Takuya getting his face hit by the volleyball by Zoe, from Takuya and Zoe sharing last minutes together on the beach, to sharing a passionate kiss at the House of Blues, this was one spring break for all of them to remember in some way.... especailly Takuya.

***

It was now the first day back to school after spring break, and everyone was practiaclly tired. Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, and Zoe were dragging themself in to their last class of the day... history.

"Man oh man, I didn't get any sleep last night." Takuya stressed with puffy eyes.

"I know whatcha mean." Kouji agreed, " I spent all night speaking to that girl, Rachel, on the phone last night."

They all looked at him quizzically.

"Who would have thought my brother would be getting a girl in his life time?" Kouichi teased as he took his seat.

Everyone sat down and waited for their teacher to enter the room.

"Hello class." Mr. I said with a bored voice as he walked into the room.

Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, and Zoe studied their teacher to see if it was true that there teacher was the lead singer to the band they heard over the break.

"OK class, its time to do yalls class work. Everyone, listen to me." He contiued to talkin in his mundane voice as he motioned his hands for eveyone ones attention. "I would like y'all to write a onepage essay..." he began as the whole class interupted him with all the booing and sighing, "over how y'alls break went."

Everyone's eye widened. They couldn't believe what they wre hearing. Everyone realized that he may have had a change of heart over the break. Maybe he was finally going to stop being so boring and mundane.

The classroom as in complete silence as the kids vigorously wrote in their journal what they did over the spring vacation. Everyone was working hard except Takuya who was staring a hole through the teacher.

After thinking about what he was about to say, Takuya raised his hand hesitantly to ask an important question.

"Yes Mr. Kanbara?" Mr. I. asked Takuya, waiting for what he had to say.

Takuya took a deep breath and asked, "Is it true that your really in a rock band and that you sing and that you play the guitar aaaand..... you performed at the House of Blues ove the break?" Takuya took a break to breathe as he waited for an answer. He was practically sweating.

Mr. I. Looked at him for a long time and studied him. No one was sure if he was angry, cofused, or shocked due to his lack of facial expressions.

"Well now..." he started, "I can only say one thing after hearing that..."

Takuya knew he was in for it now. He probably crossed the line that you shouldn't ever cross with a teacher, especially if he is strict and boring like Mr. I.

"TOTALLY DUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!" he yelled as he shot the "rock on" sign with his hands, while everyone laughed because they were shocked and amused all at the same time. Who would have thought the teacher had a "funny bone" after all.

* * *

**Thank you notes from the Author: **Well it's that time again. It looks like I finally finished the darn story after like five weeks after my spring break. After looking back at my first chapters, I remember saying I would write this story in four chapters... lol what a joke that was. Well I'm sorry for the obnoxious OC's in my story but I thought they could help the story progress. As for Mr. I. (I can't tell you what the "I" stands for or else I would kill ya, Just Kidding) he was suppose to resemble a teacher I had back in eight grade. He was pretty much as I described as weird, mundane, and sometimes random with his clever scenarios. I would like to thank him for part of this story even though he never turned out to be a cool guy like in the story, lol. I would also like to thank you, reader, for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it even a little, because I spent a lot of effort and time writing this fanfic, so review already and quit leaving me in the dark by not telling me how I did with this story. THAN YOU! I'd appreciate it.

Tune in to my upcoming first oneshot fanfic called, **Digimon: Babysat**. So till then, Toodles. (Ah the joy of freedom)


End file.
